Memories In Between
by AngelFace24
Summary: Dom and Letty moments between and after F&F 6,7, and 8 movies. I Don't Own F&F characters.
1. Chapter 1

_After Barbeque_

 _She walks into the garage and tried to remember at least something. It had only been a few days since she came back home but she still couldn't remember her life before the accident. Not her family, her friends, the love of her life. She knew that it would take some time before her memory came back and she wanted to try._

 _After the barbeque and everyone settled down in the house, she went into the garage. She saw Dom's Charger and something possessed her to pop open the hood. She opened it and looked at the engine. It seemed familiar to her and she was fascinated because the engine looked like adjustments she would do on it._

"That's your baby you know.", _She turns around to see Mia walk in, with Jack at her hip._

"You worked on it for months after Dom left. You knew that he was going to come home so you kept fixing it until the accident."

"Did I love him?"

"The two of you couldn't stay apart. You followed him to Mexico with the cops on his tail, went undercover to bring him home. You loved him, I could see it in you every day."

 _Letty wasn't shocked by the things she had done , she was just surprised that she went through all of it for love._

"I want to remember so bad but my stupid head can't wake up to any of it."

"It's gonna take some time. You got to open yourself up in order to see what's really there."

"And what degree is that from?"

"The degree of marrying a fed who pysho-analyizes everything, you pick up a lot. If you have questions, just go to the source."

 _She knew what she meant. She did have lingering feelings for Dom but she wasn't in love, not yet at least. She went upstairs to her apparent room to go change and walks in on Dom with his shirt off. She instant felt awkward but she was attracted to him._

"Oh Hey, sorry I thought this was..I'm gonna go."

"No, It's alright. You live here too. I just got out of the shower." _He puts his shirt on and makes his way to the door._

"Do you mind staying with me tonight? I feel safer with you here."

"Yeah. Letty, we don't have to rush anything. Only when you're ready for it."

"I know. Maybe we were brought back here, after everything, to have a do over."

"How about we just take it easy?"

"Okay. So would a kiss be considered too fast or just easy?"

"You tell me."

 _They both smiled as he leaned forward and kissed him. She kissed him back with equal response. They're both feel the heat between them and before she could stop, he grabs her ass and lifts her. She wraps her legs around his waist and they fall back on the bed. They keep kissing until they need to come up for air. Letty was surprised by her reaction to the kiss. The heat and passion just came out of nowhere. She sits up, still on his lap._

"Well that was…"

"Yeah, I don't know where it came from. I just felt this pull and I couldn't let go."

 _He sat up and held her face with his hands._

"It's gonna be okay. Things are gonna be different now, for the better."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

 _She got up and put on her pajamas. She looked through boxes of her stuff and found tat she lived out of tank tops and jeans her whole life. She found a tank top and shorts to wear since it was hot. She came back in from the bathroom, Dom was passed out on the bed in his sweatpants and wifebeater. She walks over and climbs over to his side. She lays on his chest and rests her head just where she can hear his heartbeating. She pulls the blanket up to their stomachs and wrapped her arm around his upper waist. She closes her eyes and feels an arm wrap around her back, with the hand holding her shoulder. She felt a kiss on her forehead and smiled at the feel of his touch. She opened her and looked up to see him him looking down on her._

"Sorry if I woke you."

"It's okay. I sleep better having you in my arms."

 _His words made her smile. He was so sweet to her the past few days. She knew they had a long history but didn't know how intense it was. She sat up a little and put her hand on his chest._

" Did I love you?"

"You did. We were in love. We have fifteen years of history together and you've never left my mind or my heart. Even after all these years."

"It's gonna be awhile until they come back. Are you okay with that?"

"Take all the time you need. I'm here for you and I'm not going anyway where. "

 _She kisses him and lays her head in the crook of his neck. He kisses her head again and reaches over behind him to turn off the lamp on the nightstand. He reached his arm back over to his side to wrap his arm around her shoulder. He could never fall asleep on his own since she "died" and couldn't sleep a full night. Now that she was home and back in his arms, he slept like a log for the first time in years. Letty felt the same way. She would always have nightmares she could explain to even herself. She would go some days without sleeping. Ever since she came home, the only way she was able to sleep was in Dom's arms. It gave her peace, it made her feel like she was home._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Six Months after Fast 6**_

 _Letty's asleep on the couch and is dreaming about her and Dom._

 _"You gonna stand by me?", she hears a voice say in a blank image._

 _"Maybe.", she hears her own voice._

 _They're in the garage and she look younger than she is. She took off his shirt and kissed him. He lifted her into his arms and she's smiling. He carries her to the couch and she's swinging his shirt in her hands. He takes her dog-tag in his mouth and puts his face in her breasts. She lays the head on the side while his head was under her. She pushes him away and lifts her she top over her head, revealing her black, thin strapped bra. He comes back at her with a kiss._

 _"I love you.", she says in between their kisses. He stops and looks into her eyes with his hands on her back._

 _"I love you too."_

 _She suddenly wakes up in a hot sweat. She takes hold of both sides of the couch and notices a thin blanket on her. Dom must have put it on her while she was sleeping. She had no idea where that dream came from. She thought it could be a memory cause she saw herself, probably around the age of a teenager. The moment made her feel flustered and aroused. She felt an emotional attraction to Dom but was scared to show it. They've only been back together for a good six months but they've fallen in love with each other all over again. She needed to talk to him and ask him about her dream._

 _She got up from the couch and walked into the garage. She sees him playing with Jack in his car. Mia and Brian went out on a date and they offered to babysit for the night. He was showing him how to steer the wheel of his car. He was only one but the boy was a Toretto, cars was in his blood. She enjoyed seeing him play with his nephew and it makes her think about him with doing the same with a little guy of their own. She doesn't know if they ever talked about having a family together. She saw herself as a mother but she thought about someday having at least a boy and a girl. With the lives they had before, they probably thought kids would only be more dangerous. Maybe now that they have a second chance, settling down could be down the road._

 _She walks over to the passenger seat of the car and sat inside._

"You trying to get this kid behind the wheel before he could walk?", _she says jokeingly._

"The boy knows what he's doing."

 _And then she spits it out._

"Do you ever think about having one of your own running around the garage?"

 _He was surprised. They never talked about having kids when they were together. Being around Jack made him think about having his own boy to pass on his wisdom and car skills to._

"Yeah, I do. Do you want them?"

"Yeah, I want them with you. Maybe like three"

 _He smiled hearing her say that. Nothing would make him happier than to have her carry his child. She lifts Jack from his lap and holds him in front of her, having him stand on her thighs._

 _"_ You want a cousin Jack?". _The baby boy turns and smiles at her. "_ I think that's a yes." _she comes closer to him and kisses his little cheek._

 _Seeing how she was with Jack made his heart feel so warm. He could see her holding a baby in her arms while he drives them home from the hospital. He wasn't ready for kids back then but now he wants that life. He wants that with her._

"So when do you want to start?"

"I don't want to sound traditional but let's just take it easy. Maybe later we could get married and have the house full of babies running around."

"You got it. How about we go for a ride."

"Okay." _She gets up and puts Jack in the car seat in the back. She comes back to the front and she just looks at him._

"What?"

"You so want a boy?"

"How do you know?"

"Cause every guy wants a boy."

"I just want a happy and healthy kid."

"You so want a boy." _She smiles and laughs knowing how he wanted a little boy first._

 _He laughs and pulls her close to kiss her forehead. He starts the car to go for a drive, knowing that the future was looking good for them. They drive down the roads and stop at a the beach. He parks the car and turns around to see Jack had fallen asleep in the backseat._

"Half and hour and he's out like a light."

 _She laughs as she takes in the view. Since Jack was sleep and couldn't hear them, she saw it as a window to talk to them about her dream._

"Dom, can I tell you something kind of personally?"

"Yeah, what?"

 _She turns onto her side and sat up in the passenger's seat._

"I had a dream today and I think it's a memory."

"Well what was it?"

"You and me were in the garage. And I was on your lap. We were kissing and our shirts were of and...", _she says as she played with her fingers while she nervously talked._

"Letty don't be embarrassed. It was one of those times we were alone in the garage. We always couldn't keep our hands off each other.", _He says as he takes her hand in his._

"You think you can remind me later?", _She says as she brings her face closer to hers. She was referring to sex. They've been waiting for a while to get back to doing that. He wanted her to be ready for that on her terms. He was willing to wait for her and didn't care how long it would be._

"Really?", _He asked as his eyes lit up like a christmas tree._

"How about now?", _he says as he rubs his hand on her upper thigh._

"Dom. Jack's asleep.", _She pushes on his chest a little._

"He's a heavy sleeper."

 _They laugh a little. They wouldn't go as far as to do that while Jack is right there. He kisses her slowly and they hear a little giggle coming from behind them. The turn around and see Jack laughing at them kissing._

"He's gonna be up all night." _, He says as he pushes her hair behind her ear._

"Might have to take a rain check on tonight."

"We can talk later after he falls asleep."

"Does talking mean talking or kissing in the backseat talking?"

"That's my girl."

 _He kisses her and turns on the car to head back home._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Six months before Furious 7**_

 _It's been over a year and still nothing. She still couldn't remember. She tried everything and it took a bit of a toll. She sat on the bed wearing Dom's shirt from the garage in tight black shorts. She goes through a box of her things that were left in the house and found the picture from all those years ago. She sees the picture of her sitting on Dom's lap. She could tell how happy she looked in it. Nothing seemed familiar and it made her heart ache. She wanted to remember and feel the love that was in her heart. Tears began to shed from her eyes when she felt an arm be put around her._

"What's wrong?"

"Dom, I can't remember anything. Part of me just won't wake up."

"You're still you."

"I'm not. I don't know how to be me. I want to remember so bad. You and me and our life together."

"We're here now. In this moment, you and me are together and I'm not going anywhere. I lost you once and I don't plan on losing you again."

 _She placed her hands on his face and smiled at his words. Caught up in the sexual tension, she kisses him slow, getting passionate really fast._

"Letty. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Dom,please. This isn't out of pitty or grief. I want to."

 _He lays his forehead against hers and kisses her with his hands at her sides._

"If it's too much, tell me to stop."

 _She smiles._ "Just shut up and kiss me already."

 _He laughs as he wraps his arms around her. They kiss as they fall back on the bed._

 _He moves her on her back and gets in between her legs. He manages to unbutton her shirt as he kissed her neck. He knew how it made her feel when he left a mark on her. Her moaning his name as he bite on her neck meant that she was enjoying it. She moved to his lips and started to lift his shirt by the waist band. He sits up to take it off and pauses for a second after he throws it on the floor. Taking in a moment to just admire her body. He wanted to be gentle with her and did want to go past her limits. He lowered himself down to kiss her on her lips. She puts her hand on his face in response to the tenderness of their lips together. He took her hand and kissed the scar on her wrist. He worked his way up her arm and made way to her breasts. She arched her back when he massaged one of her breasts as he kissed under the lace of the other. He reaches around her back and unhooks her bra. She felt relief that there wasn't anymore friction between them. He moved his lips down her stomach, kissing her inch by inch. He stopped and came back up to her. Putting weight on his left arm, he kissed her as his other hand trailed down to her shorts. She stopped their kiss when he felt his hand stop._

"It's okay. I don't want you to hold back. I want to feel everything."

 _He knew she wanted to do this. He went back to kissing her as his hand went inside her shorts. She let out a muffed cry as he started to rubbing her._

"Oh my, uhhh."

"Am I hurting you?"

"No baby. It's good. So good." _He moves his lips to her neck and starts to play with her clit._

She _started panting and grabbed him by the neck. She let's out a breath of release and cums in his hand. She gets her breathing back as she recovers from the intensity of her orgasm. The teasing was too much for her, she didn't want to wait any longer._

"Dom, I'm ready. no more waiting." _She said into his ear._

 _He sat up on his knees as she let her legs bent on the bed. She lifted her hips upward as he pulled her shorts down her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she watched him pull down his shorts. She didn't show it but she was nervous by his size. She knew it had been awhile and that she hasn't with anyone since the crash but she knew that it would feel good. He lowers himself back down onto her and positioned himself in front of her. He guides his way into her and they both let out a soft moan. He wasn't felt like this in so long, he had forgotten what it felt like to be inside of her. He started to pull out slowly and pushed back in quickly. She lifts her hips up as he thrusts inward. They get a rhythm going as their moans fill the room. He grabs hold of her hand as she grabs the sheets with the other. She uses the heel of her foot to push his tailbone, forcing his hips to hit her pelvis. He knew that move, it was her way of telling him for more. He plunged deeper into her core and she squeezed herself around him in response._

 _After a awhile, he could feel himself wanting to let go quickly. He put his hands under her back and flips them over, while still inside of her. He was now on his back and she was on top. She let out a hoarse moan at the new angle they were in. She felt really nervous being on top. He felt his hands on her hips and guided her up and down his shaft. She put her hands on her chest and started to move on her own. She lowered herself so they're chest to chest and kissed him as she moved on top of him. She whispers that she's close and he knew that she was going to be spent. He rolled them over and he paused before he continued to move. He looked at her and pushed her hair away from her face. She smiled at him and kissed him lightly. He moved slowly and it only took few thrusts later for them to both come undone. She lets out a cry as her mouth made a O-shape while he let out several grunts of relief. His face was in the nape of her neck and he faced the side of her cheek. She turned her head to face him and small tears come from her eyes as they're closed._

 _"_ I love you."

 _He didn't expect for her to say that. He knew it wasn't just the sex that made her feel this way. He knew those words came from her heart._

"I love you too."

 _He kissed her as he pulled out of her and laid on his back. He pulled her into his arms and she cured up in his embrace._ _They laid in each other's arms, tangled in the sheets in their bedroom. She laid on his chest with his arms wrapped around her while they faced each other. She was scared the past couple of weeks as she and Dom were growing closer. She knew what sex was but she didn't remember what it was like with Dom. She hadn't been with anyone since him and she didn't know what it would be like._ _ **Were we passionate? What did he like in bed? What did I like in bed? Was I going to be good after all this time apart?**_ _All that worry went away when she let him have her, all of her. He made her feel comfortable while still showing how much he loved her. He didn't want to force anything on her but she told him not to hold back. It felt natural to her and she later showed her affection by flipping them, putting her on top. The first time they've been together in 5 years and it felt as amazing as the first time._

"That was..wow."

"You okay?"

 _She sits up and rests her chin on her hand that's laying on his chest._ "Yeah. It felt right with you. I was scared to do it cause I didn't think it would be great since I don't remember.

"Letty, you're the only woman I ever made love to. It's passionate and the connection we have is so strong. It could never be bad." _He says while he runs his hand over her hair._

"You're the only man I've ever been with. There was never anyone else after I left. It's always been you.

 _It was true. From the time she'd woken up in the hospital to today, She hadn't been with another man. Dom was the only guy that she ever loved, the only guy she ever been with. She kissed him and felt the love that she saw in his eyes for her. She tore her lips from his and and her forehead was pressed into his._

"Dom?"

"Yeah."

"The only good thing about not remembering is that I get to fall in love with you all over again."

"I'll always be in love with you."

 _She smiled and she kissed him. They keep kissing, signaling round two._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fast 7: The Morning After The Crash**_

 _Dominican Republic_

 _She gets out of the shower and throws on her a tank top and shorts. She looked in the mirror and smiled as she took hold of the necklace with her fingers. It had more meaning than she thought she knew. It was their wedding ring and she will never let it go again. The emotional ringer she'd been through tonight had her emotions everywhere. Not only did she get her memories back but she got her husband._

 _Flashback to the Crash Site._

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 _He's sitting in the back of an ambulance while the paramedic checks him out. I'm sitting on the step next to him, my hands are on his shoulders. They had a blanket wrapped around me, like I was the injured one. But Dom wanted me to be okay, he's always protecting me._

"It's a miracle you're still standing. You barely got a concussion."

"He's a fighter." _I kiss the side of his head and grab hold of his left arm._

"I think we're good here doc." _He takes the oxygen mask. The paramedic went to look at other patients. I rest my head on his shoulder_

"So this is the second time you scared the shit out of me."

"Ride or Die remember?".

"Mmhm,I do." _I rest my forehead on his. I almost lost the love of my life for the second time and I didn't want to let go of him. After this, I'm never leaving his side._

"Marry me." _He gives me a confused look._

"Again."

"The first six years can't really count. Dom, we nearly lost each other so many times and somehow we end up finding our way back here." _She places her hand against his cheek._ "I want to spend the rest of my life in this moment with you. So.." _I took the necklace off around my neck and holds the chain in her hand._ "Dominic Toretto, will you marry me again?"

"It's about time."

 _I laugh at his answer, knowing that it was time for us to start our life together._

"I love you Letty." _He leans in to kiss me and I put my hand on his lips._

"That's Letty Toretto to you." _I lean in to kiss him and we forget anyone's even here._

 _They got on the plane and landed in the DR a couple of hours later. They got to Mando's estate and headed straight to the bedroom. As soon as they walked through the threshold, Letty grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him hard. He responded by kissing her back and two hours later, they're in bed tangled in the sheets after making love. They had four years of lost time to make up for and this was just the start. She puts on a sweater and walks out the bathroom to find him sitting on the edge of the bed._

"Hey."

"Hey, How you feeling?". _She sits sideways on his lap_

"You mean after flipping my car or you flipping off the bed?" _She laughs at him a little and puts her arm around his back and rests the hand on his shoulder._

"Both."

"I feel fine. For once, I feel happy in the place I'm at. _He wraps his arms around her waist and pushes her hair behind her ear._ "I have my family, all of family. Let, I need to tell you, I.."

"Dom, I was never mad at you for leaving, I don't blame you for what happened. We both made our choices for the people we love."

 _She kisses him._ "I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me until death do us part baby and we've been real lucky in that department." _He smiles and kisses her so sweetly._ "So where is our next adventure?"

"Cuba."

"Cuba ?"

"After we get married. Let's take the honeymoon we never got to do."

"For how long?"

"As long as we want to be."

"I'm happy with that. I love you."

"I love you too."

 _She kisses him and she laughs with joy at the life they get to have together._

 _[On The Beach]_

 _Dom comes back to the beach from his ride with Brian. He saw Letty sitting in a lounge chair alone with her eyes closed wearing her aqua blue bikini. He walked over to her and saw that she had fallen sleep. He bends down quietly and kisses her on the lips to wake her up._

"Mmm, Hi."

"Hey. What you doing all by yourself?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Life. You and me having the life we missed out on."

"We already are. Come on, the next adventure awaits."

 _He picks her up and carries her bridal style to the car. She kisses him the whole way there and he sets her down on the ground. She got into the car and waited for him to get on his side. When he got out his keys to put into the ignition, she stopped him with her hand._

"We don't have to leave right now. Nobody's here and we have a lot of time to make up for.", _She says as she climbs onto his lap in the driver's seat._

"We got time.", _He smiles as she pulls open his shirt. He wraps his arms around her with his hands at her back. She leans down to kiss him and they don that for a while. She feels his hand go to untie her bra and she comes up for air before he does. She looks into his eyes and smiles at his face._

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I just want to remember this. I love you baby, I'll always love you."

"I love you too."

 _They get back to kissing and the car windows start to for up. He unties her bra and she lets bout a moan of satisfaction. He reaches his arm sideways to lower the seat backwards. He pulls on the lever too hard and they go down all the way down with the seat. They laugh at the mishap and held each other in their arms while they slowly kissed their way back into motion._


	5. Chapter 5

**_This is how I see the Fast 8 open to where Dom and Letty are. Based on the synopsis, They're on their honeymoon in Cuba in the beginning and there was a picture posted of them together. *Hinting at a love scene*_**

 _Havana, Cuba (Two Years after Fast 7)_

 _They're room was full of dark shadows from the curtains. The sun cracked in through the curtains while one of the lamps was still on. He watched his wife sleep as he sat on his side. His elbow was carrying his weight and his head with his hand. It was eight in the moring and he knew he had to wake her up, or else she'd be tired all day. They had spent the night making love and she was so tired after, he wanted to let her sleep through her sin am alarm. She's fast asleep with a smile on her face when feels a pair of lips kiss her. She kisses back, knowing exactly who it was. He does this every morning. He wakes up and watches her sleep for a little while. Then he kisses her to wake up and she responds by kissing back. Even with morning breath, her husband still loved to kiss her in the morning. She opens her eyes to see her husband sitting on his side with elbow on the bed. His hand is on her cheek and she held his wrist._

"Good morning to you too. Were you watching me sleep again?"

"I can't help that my wife looks sexy in the morning. Even with messy hair and morning breath."

 _She smiles and laughs a little as she looks at her husband's shirtless figure._

"What time is it?"

"Noon. Figured you'd be tired after last night so I let you sleep in."

"I think I might need a refresher, my memory's a little hazy.", _She bite her lip as he smiled._

"I think I can help you with that." He _kisses her and she rolls him over on his back so she's on top. She plants one more kiss on him and she lays on his chest._

"Now that is how you start the morning." _He smiles and kisses her forehead_. _He turns his face to look up at the ceiling. She traces her fingers on his chest and gives a small smile._

"Can I tell you something. I had a dream last night."

"You did. Is that why you were smiling?".

"Uh huh. You and me were driving down the coast and in the back seat there was a little boy with my hair and your eyes. He played with a little toy charger in his hands and we were happy."

"A boy huh?"

"Come on, I know you think about having a boy first."

"What makes you think I don't want a baby girl?"

"Did you forget that she'll be a mini me. We'll probably have her in catholic school and lock her in the house to keep the boys away from her. She probably sneak out and take the car to the tracks."

"Are you trying to scare me out of it?"

 _She laughs at his reaction._ "No, but I'm really enjoying seeing you squirm a little."

 _He lets out a sigh of relief. He was slightly scared about having a daughter just like Letty. He remembers how she was as a teenager, that was when they met. He couldn't image his little girl getting into trouble with guys like him._

"Alright, How about two boys and two girls. We got two of each and that way if we have two, they won't try to kill each other and they won't be alone."

"They already have each other."

"How many times did Mia cry because you didn't want her playing with your cars."

"I was five and she was a baby who threw everything in the toilet."

"Come on, Didn't you ever think about having a little brother to play with and work on cars together. Think about doing that with your sons."

"And if we do have a girl, we'll get Tej to put a chip in her foot when she's born."

"Dom", _She hits his slightly scared. She couldn't believe he was thinking of that._

"I was kidding.", _He laughs as she makes a playful sad face. He kisses her forehead and lets his hand trace her temple._

"Dom, I'm serious. I thought about it a lot and I want to have your big-headed, tan babies. I'm ready to start trying."

 _He smiled at the thought of him having a little boy or girl riding in a toy car in the driveway at the house. Dom always thought about a life with Letty, to have a family together. They never talked about it before he left the DR. But now, he thought about it being time to start their lives together. Now that their married again, they're ready to for a fresh start._

"Are you sure ready for this?"

"If you still are."

 _He looks into her eyes and he knew his answer._

"Well, I think it's only fair if I ask the question this time." _He was referring to how he proposed the first time, She proposed the second time, and now he wanted to ask her another question. He reached over to the nightstand and took their necklace in his hand. They sat up and held it like a ring and that's was what it was for them._

"Letty Toretto, Will you have a baby with me?"

"Absolutely." _She smiled_ and _kisses him while taking hold of his face. She takes the necklace in her and looks at it._

"You know. With the luck this thing has, we'll probably be knocked up the first try."

"Well we should probably get to practicing."

"Oh, right now. _He kisses her._ Okay. She _puts the necklace down and they kiss all the way down into the mattress._

 _Out of nowhere, his phone rings._

"Shh..Don't answer it." _She kisses his neck as he lays down. Then her phone started to ring._

"Don't Answer it." _He kisses her_

"Okay." _They keep kissing, rolling on her back. Then the room phone rings._ "Come on."

"Now we gotta answer it." _She sits up and holds the sheets against her._ "Hello, Yeah he's here. Well we're naked in bed right now so it's not a good time. Hang on." _She passes it over to Dom._ "It's Hobbs."

"Yeah. _He sits up. "_ Where at?, We'll be there in the morning."

"We're going back to work aren't we?"

"There's a convoy stolen by group of mercenaries full of military weapons stolen from one of the bases. We don't have to go."

"Dom, this is what we do. _She sits on her side._ " Okay, how about after this job, we go back home, **home home** , and we live our lives. You, me, and maybe three or four babies running around. Deal"

"We got a deal." _They kiss_ "We don't have to leave soon right?"

"We got time."

 _They smile at each other and kiss as she stretches her arm to turn off the light behind her._


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is a predicted scene based on the trailer for fast 8. This takes place after the cars get flipped**_

 _ **Fast 8: After the job**_

 _She didn't know what to believe. There's has to be a reason why he did this. He turned on them and it almost got them killed. This woman was holding something against him to make him do this. She sits at the table and has her hands closed together. She stares at the table with a look of fear and betryal._

"Letty, Letty. You alright?" _Tej tries to get her attention at the table_

"No. My husband just tried to kill me and is working with a terrorist so today pretty much sucks."

"Was he act weird at all when you guys were gone?" _asks her, thinking she could know something._

"He was fine. He wasn't doing anything low key or handling anything on the side."

"Give her some air alright." _Roman defends her, sensing the suspision in his voice._

"Alright. The hard thing about tracking Cipher's team is that they're practically invisible. But they leave a paper trail that can get us to their next hit. There's a software giant in New York whose created a program that monitors every computer in the world for crime related content for the Department of National Security. They still have the first draft of this and Cipher wants it."

"So they can recalibrate the program so they can go into the system and take it down so they can't be found."

"We have a fourteen hour window to get it before they do. I'll make arrangements for you guys to be transported."

"I'll go fix Janine."

"You a grown ass man and you still naming your cars after women."

"You really want me to bring up Lola."

"The disrespect is real in here."

 _They didn't notice Letty had walked off. She had to clear her head and think. She sat against the wall in the hallway when footsteps approach._

"One thing I've learned is that if you feeling crappy, Corona can help numb the blows." _Ramsey sits down beside her with two Caronas in her hand._

"For once, I don't think that's going to work this time."

"You really love him. I see how you two are together. You don't show all the mushy stuff but you always look so in love."

"Yeah, my whole life he's always been in it. I was fifteen and grew up down the street. I had the biggest crush on him and I wanted to get his attention. So as soon as I got my license, I went to the races. His friends were being hot shot and thought I should just stay on the sidelines like the rest of skanks that sat on their lap, but Dom wouldn't let em. He knew that from the moment we met that I wasn't scared to do anything I wasn't willing to."

"You make it sound so romantic." _She starts to feel a couple of tears in her eyes._

"Yeah it was. Until he wiped out next to me and I almost lost my arm."

"Okay, now that's you and Dom."

"Yeah. He was always showing off and he never left my side after that. He always wanted to protect me and I always stood by his side."

"We are going to find him, even if we have to torture with electro-shock brain waving and kicking the crap out of him."

"You are more tough then you look you know that."

 _She laughs as she pulls her knees to her chest._

"We have almost twenty years of history together and I have loved every since the first day I saw him. This was gonna be our last job. We're gonna go back home, have our life together and a family. If I had told him to stay, we wouldn't be in this mess. I have almost lost him so many times and I might lose him after this." _She starts to feel tears in her eyes_

"This isn't your fault, you're going to get him back. We're gonna stop them and figure out how to get him out."

"I'm scared. What if he's already gone?"

"No one is ever really gone. They're just away and you end up seeing them again. Are you crying?"

"Yeah, I don't know why I keep doing this. I've been crying all fricken day."

"You really love him don't you?"

"With all my heart I do. Even when we're miles apart, I'll always love him."

"Guys, we got a hit heading towards New York, let's move." _Tej says from the intercom._

"Alright, we're coming." _They hear tears being shed from the intercom._

"Are you guys crying right now?"

"No. It's our allergies man." _Roman says trying to sound macho._

"And that is why there's one alpha in the group." _Letty says as they get up._

"We heard that."

 _They both laugh and head back to the control room._


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and constant support. It motivates me to keep doing what I enjoy.**

 _They just got the arktian program from Cipher and her men. Tej is working on it while they the others try to figure out a plan to get to Cipher. (Sorry for skipping that part but it's hard to work off a few production pictures.)_

"How's it coming Parker?" _Hobbs says as they get back._

"Got it up and running. Man, you can't go nowhere without the man knowing your buissness."

"Were you able to get the chip on him?", _says._

"Took a little fighting but we got it on him." _Says Shaw as he adjusts his neck._

"What chip?" _Letty asks_

"We put a tracker on him so we can be on top of Cipher's trail."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"It was a nessecary precaution.", _Junior said._

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Let me talk to her?"

 _Roman takes Letty to the other side of the room._

"Letty, I'm not a fan of the federal hot shots but they're just doing their job."

"Are you seriously on their side?"

"I know you love him but we need to be careful. We don't know why he's doing this but we need to be prepared."

"Roman, I can't give up on him. He has always gone out of his way to protect this family. What if that's what he's doing?"

"Was he doing that when he was shooting at you?. How can you be sure he's still there."

"Cause you don't turn your back on family. Even when they turn on you and he hasn't yet."

 _She walks back to the other side and he follows with her._

"Where are they at now?" _asks him_

"It's getting a signal. It's says that he's...Right on us."

 _The door blows up and they're all on the ground. While everybody's down, Letty manages to get up and sees Dom heading out the door._

"DOM. You're gonna turn your back on family?"

 _Cipher slaps her mouth on him and they walk out together._

"So on a scale of one to ten, how screwed are we right now?" _Letty puts her leg down after treating he bruise._

"We're at a good 20 right now." _Roman lies down with an ice pack on his forehead._ "How bad does it look?"

"You really don't wanna know." _Tej says as he walks up._

"I don't know why he's doing this but that wasn't Dom."

"Who ever that is just tried to take out our asses and got away with the arkitan program." _'s right hand guy says._

"Can we still try to to find them with the tracker chip you planted?" _He says._

"I can but they could have a fire wall blocking their signal." _Tej says as he works on the signal on the computer._

"Letty, I know you want to keep hope alive but we gotta be real right now. Dom's made his choice and we have to do to stop.."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT. I'M NOT GIVING UP."

"You're taking this personal." _Hobbs says as he tries to calm her down._

"He's my husband, everything about this is personal."

 _She stands up as she says this and starts to walk away when she stops._

"Letty, you okay?"

S _he starts to_ _feel dizzy._ " Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to lie down on the.." _Before she can finish her sentence, she blacks out and falls to the floor._

 _"_ LETTY"

"SOMEBODY GET SOME HELP HERE."

 _They get her into a chair and try to wake her up but she's passed out._

"She needs to go to a hospital." _, Ramsey says._

"We can't risk Cipher finding us again." _says._

"It don't matter man. One person's down, we all go down. Ramsey, you and junior take her to the hospital. She always has a fake I.D if she needs to go undercover.", _Roman says in a hurry._

 _They get her into a car in the parking deck and head on the back road into the city. Junior is driving at the wheel while Ramsey is in the back with Letty._

"Ramsey. Where are we going?" _, She regains consciousness and her words are slightly slurred._

"We're taking you to the hospital. You're gonna be okay."

"Where did Tej say her I.D was?"

"Crap, it's back at the base."

"Ava. Use the name Ava Ortiz. They won't know I'm there."

 _She loses consciousness again and passes out. Ramsey takes out her phone and calls Tej._

"Tej, we're going to Cedar Medical Center. You think you can hack the cameras and shut it down for five minutes."

"Already on."

 _They pull into the front of the hospital. Ramsey gets her out of the car while junior finds parking. They walk in through the doors of the emergency room._

"Someone help here." _, She says as she carries her with Letty's arm on her shoulder._

"What happened?", s _ays a doctor on call._

"She just collapsed on the floor at work. She's been in and out of consciousness for the past hour."

 _They get her on a bed and two doctors come up._

"What's her name?"

"Ava."

"Mam, can you tell me your name?"

"She's burning up. Possible dehydration. What's her B.P?"

"158/60. Possible elevated hypertension."

"Alright, get her on fluids and get her to C.T. We could have possible head injury from the fall."

 _They take her through the hallway._

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"We going to take good care of your friend."

 ** _Sorry for the short one guys but I don't want to put everything all in one. The next chapter will be longer and alot more is gonna go down._**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys have been so supportive with this story. I'm so excited that there are fellow fans who love the franchise as much as I do. This was originally going to be about Letty and her memories coming back starting after 6 and going until the beginning of 8 but you guys wanted more. So that's exactly what I'm going to do, with still sticking to the title of course.**

 _******************************************************************************************************************************Cipher's Headquarters (Underground in the tunnels under a hidden naval base)_

Cipher: How much longer till the hack's up?

Clive: Less then two hours

Cipher: _Looks at Dom_ What's got you tongue tied?

 _He remains silent_

Cipher: Look, I only did that to make her jealous. Your girlfriend will get over it.

 _She turns around and he grabs her arm_

Dom: She's my wife bitch.

 _He let's her go. One of her guys start approaching._

Cipher: It's alright. Look Dom, a man in your situation has to make hard choices but don't forget why you're doing this and what could happen if you don't stick by your word.

Dom: I want to see them.

Cipher: Fine. We have them in containment.

 _He walks out the control room and into the hallway._

 _He approaches the door and it slides open. His face of anger turned into relief and sadness all at once. The sight of the five year old boy and two year old infant that were playing on the floor made him want to fall to his knees._

Jack: Uncle Dom

 _He gets up and runs towards him. Dom crouches down and opens his arms to lift him into his arms. He hugs him and, with all his strength, tries not to cry. He sees his other nephew stand up and come towards him. He sets down Jack and takes him in with his left arm._

Dom: Hey Luke. How you doing buddy?

 _The little boy was quiet. He held on to his toy bear and kept himself in Dom's arm._

Jack: Uncle Dom, where's aunt Letty?

Dom: Aunty Letty's not with me buddy.

 _He hated lying to them but he was doing this to keep them safe._

Jack: Did she leave like mommy and daddy?

 _Dom's heart sunk when he'd think about Mia and Brian. It makes him think back to the worst day of his life._

[Flashback]

 _"Dom, Baby we need to go. Everyone's about to leave for the church." Lety walks into their room and sees him sitting on the edge of the bed. She sits next to him and wraps her arms around him._

 _"I promised I'd always look after her. I should've been there."_

 _"No one knew that this was gonna happen, it was an accident. At least we were able to say goodbye. You don't have to always be so tough, it's okay to feel pain." She rubs his shoulder._

 _"I have to be strong for the boys."_

 _"They're going need the both of us. We promised them we'd always be there and that's what were gonna do."_

 _"I can't ask you to do that."_

 _"Dom, I love those boys like they were my own. When I married you, I married them. We are still a family okay. I will always be here for you. You are not alone here._

 _She takes him in his arms and hugs him while holding his neck._

 _"We're gonna be okay. I promise."_

 _He unlocks the hug and puts his forehead onto hers._

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _[Flashback Over]_

 _The worst day of his life was laying his sister and husband to rest. The accident came out of nowhere. Now the only family he had left were Letty and the boys. He promised to always protect them and he has gone beyond measures in doing so. When Cipher contacted him and threatened to take and hurt the boys if he didn't complie to her demands. He didn't know if Letty could ever forgive him for what he's done but he had to keep his promise to Mia._

Dom: No Jack. She's away for a little while but we'll be back together soon alright. I have to go take care of something but I'll be back later okay. Lydia is gonna watch over you too okay.

Jack: When can we go home?

Dom: In a little while. I just have to fix some stuff and we can go back home.

Jack: Can we ride in the Charger?

Dom: Of course you. I'm gonna teach you to drive it someday, just like your dad.

 _He kisses them both on the top of their heads. Lydia walks in through the door._

Lydia: Hey guys. Time for your nap okay. Go wait for me in the playroom alright.

 _They go to the other room. Lydia was in charge of watching the boys while the others were out doing their jobs. She had sympathy for him, unlike the rest of them. She saw how this was hurting him and knew he wanted his family together again._

Lydia: I overheard you earlier. You should know where she is and that she's okay. _She hands him a tablet._ She was admitted to Cedar Medical Center an hour ago. She's admitted under the name Ava Ortiz. I'll make sure she doesn't know you're gone."

 _Dom knew it was her just by the name. It had come up in their late conversations. He needed to know if she was okay. He had hurt her physically and emotionally. If she was hurt badly, he needed to see her._

Dom: Thank you.

 _He walked out of the room and headed to the parking garage. He got into one one the cars and before he started it, he reached into his pocket and put the necklace back on. He started the car and left through the gate. He entered the main highway and was on route to the hospital._


	9. Chapter 9

_Letty needed to be treated at a hospital. They didn't want Cipher to try and find find them so Ramsey and Jr. took her there. They were able to get her in safely and have checked in under an alias so no one knows they were here. Letty told Ramsey to check her in as Ava Ortiz. She didn't ask why she picked that name, they just needed to get her help. They've been in the waiting room for nearly an hour and no one has come out yet._

"You sure they're not gonna know we're out here?" _Junior asked her_

"They have her under a different name. I doubt they'll be suspicous of..."

"Family of Ava Ortiz." _The_ _doctor walks into the waiting room with Letty's chart._

 _They stand up and head towards him._

"He's her husband." _Ramsey looks at him to play along with the alibie._

"How is she?"

"She's stable. She was dehydrated and her blood pressure was higher than normal. Has she been under heavy stress lately?"

"There's been family problems. She's been hiding it from alot of us."

"Well we got her on fluids and her blood pressure is back at normal levels. I do have some questions for concern. Does your wife have a history of diabetes?"

"No, she's perfectly healthy."

"Well, according to her chart, she has high levels of HCG. Has she been experiencing any nausea or fatigue?"

"She's been really emotional and she's been sick the past week or so."

"Did she catch something?"

" We'll have to run more tests to find out why. You can go see her, she's in room 418."

 _They followed him, not up for getting lost in a hospital right now._

 _Letty's in a bed hooked up to an I.V and an EKG. She's stable but she's still asleep. The fall took a lot out of her and she needed the person that could always comfort her and make her feel better, despite the pain she was feeling being so immense. She needed her husband, she needed Dom. She slept and dreamed about the good memories they had together._

[Flashback]

 _Nine weeks ago_

 _She's back in Cuba with him. She walks into the garage and finds him working on his charger. It got wrecked back in LA but he didn't want to part ways with it. He's been working on it every night. She helped him with it some nights when she wasn't tired, other times she would sit in the driver's seat and spend the night talking while he worked on it._

"We really should just put the bed in here since you practically live here already." _She puts her hands on his shoulders and slides her arms to wrap around him, resting her head on his shoulder._

"You know how it is."

"I know. It's your baby. Not matter how many times it gets itself into trouble, you're always there to fix it. That's what's gonna make you a amazing father."

 _He turns his head to see her face and kisses her._ "I wanna show you something."

"What?"

"Get in the car and I'll show you."

 _The expression in her face turns from curiosity into excitement. They get in the car and they drive into town. The end up on a old road that's a one way street._

"Where are you taking me this time?"

"We're almost there." _He kisses her hand as she looks onto the road, trying to find out where they were._

 ** _Thirty minutes later_**

 _The car's parked in the parking lot in front of the beach. They had a big blanket laid out on the sand and are surronded by trees behind them. They watch as the sun goes down and hold onto the feel of each other. They took their shoes off and let their feet feel the sand between their toes. She lays back against his chest as he sits up with his arms wrapped around her._

"God, it's beautiful out here. I could stay here forever."

"We can if we want. Build a home here, Start a life. Have a family."

 _Letty's body shook a little when he said that. She didn't know if she ever wanted children. She never thought of herself being a mother and didn't know if she would be a good mom. She was silent and it got Dom worried that he might have scared her._

"Letty. You okay?"

 _She sits up and turns around to face him._ "Do remember when my dad walked out. My mom was a mess and I had to raise myself. I made a vow that if I ever had kids, I would never put them through that."

"You know I'd never let that happen."

"But what if I do?"

He _puts his hands on both sides of her face and saw the fear and pain of memories in her eyes. He remembered the times when her parents fought and how she would sneak over to see Mia and spend the night. Whenever her mom would be out or passed out from drinking, he would always come get her and drive around the city. To drive thrus or the beach. Sometimes they'd drive up to the mountains and just talk while they looked out at the city._

 _Dom understood why she would be scared. She didn't want her children to go through the same childhood she did. She had no doubt in her mind he would be a great father but she was afraid if she could be a good mother._

"You are not her. You will be an amazing mother because she'll have your smile and your laugh. And the biggest heart, just like her momma."

 _She smiles and laughs a little._ "You thought of a name too."

"Ava."

"Baby, that's beautiful."

"We'd have a girl, then two boys, and end off with a girl who came as a surprise for both of us." _He makes her laugh a little._

"Well if you're naming the girl, then I get to name the boy. Anthony."

 _His father. She knew how much he meant to him. To have a son to carry on the tradition would mean he would be part of his whole life. His first steps, the first day of school, teaching him how to fix an engine and drive his car for the first time. His father missed those moments when he died. He vowed when he had a son, he'd be done with racing and be part of everything in his life. He'd be equally as happy with a daughter, he would be wrapped around her little fingers._

"We can have a family when we're both ready. And when we are, we are gonna love those babies and give them the best out of this life."

 _Her eyes started to fill with tears. She smiled when he talked about what their babies would be like._

"There's nothing I want more than to be your wife and have a little pit crew of babies together. I just need to figure out if I'm ready."

"Okay. We'll wait." _He slides his arms around to her waist._

"Dom, I don't want to take that away from you."

"You aren't taking anything. You have given me so much love and hope in this life. Having a family with you is just another part of our never ending story."

"You sure you won't change your mind." _She puts her hands around his neck._

"I won't."

 _She presses her lips with his and it turns passionate fast. He pulls her onto his lap and lowers them down to the ground. She stops to look him in the eyes and needed him right now._

"Make love to me."

"Are you sure?" _He pushes her hair to her side._

"Always."

 _He didn't have to think twice. He took off her shirt as he continued to kiss her. She rose up and lifted it over her head, revealing her red lace bra. She took his hand and places it on her stomach._

"One day, there's gonna be a baby in there."

 _He sits up to kiss her stomach and kisses him way up her chest, to her breasts, ending at her lips. He lays her down and kisses her so slow, it makes her want more. He kisses her neck, making a mark on her skin ._

 _"Baby." She bites her lip and moans out her want for more. She takes off his tank top and wraps her arms around him._

 _He kisses down her body, making her arch her back as he got lower. He stops at her waist and sits up a little to unbutton her shorts. She lifts herself a little to get out of them. She unbuckles his belt as they kiss, he maneuvers his way out of him and lowers himself back down. He goes back to neck as she held him with her arms, closing her eyes. She felt him enter her and she opened her eyes in satisfaction, the feeling of them connection felt so good. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes as he waited for her to give her the okay to move. She traced the side of his face with her hand and brought his head down close enough for their lips to barely touch._

"I love you Letty."

"I love you too." _They resume kissing as the sun finally sets and night sky finally falls down on them._

[Flashback Over]

 _She feels a hand trace her face and she lefts her eyes open a little. She sees a tall figure in black on the side of the bed. She couldn't make it out until she opened it a little more. The chistled chin and the smoldering of his mouth. He saw his face and it looked like he blamed himself for her being in the hospital._

"Dom"

"Shhhhh." _She closes her eyes again and she passes out again._

 _"Letty, Letty"_

 _She hears a light voice calling her name. She slowly opens her eyes and sees two blurry figures in front of her. She starts to make them out and recognized them as Ramsey and Junior. She must have dreaming about seeing Dom because of all the antibiotics she must have been on. She felt the wave of nausea hit her again._

"Thank God you're awake."

"What happened?"

"You fainted and passed out. We brought you to the hospital."

"Does anyone know we're here?"

"No, we got you under a different name. And we told the doctors he was your husband."

"Her idea, not mine."

 _She lies her head back and lets out a sigh of relief. She was just glad that Cipher couldn't find them. Waking up only made her miss Dom more. Her world was turned upside down and it was taking a toll on her, physically and emotionally. She looked over and saw a bunch of yellow roses in a vase on the bedside table. Those weren't there when was awake earlier, she wondered who put them there. The doctor walked in with her chart in his hands._

" Mrs. Ortiz. You took quite a fall."

"Yeah, I hit my head real hard." _She rubs her forehead_

"Well you came in with high blood pressure and dehydration. We have some fluids going through your system right now and your blood pressure is down."

"Okay. When can I get out of here."

"I highly recommend you lower your stress and keep yourself hydrate and fed in your condition."

 _She looks at the doctor with concern._ "What condition?"

"We should talk about this in private."

"We're gonna wait outside. I'll go take care of the paperwork."

 _Ramsey and junior walk out of the room._

"Okay Doc. Tell me what's going on."

 _He opens her chart and the words that come out of his mouth have her heart skip a beat. She couldn't make any words to say and just had a face of shock. She coildn't believe that this was happening. Her life as she knows it is changed for ever._

 ** _****************************************************************************************************************Don't worry guys, I won't leave you hanging dry. I'll pick up back here in chapter 10. Keep on posting reviews and follow the story to get alerts for new chapters coming._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, just wanted to give you guys an u[date on the story.**

 **First let me just say thank you for the constant favorites, follows, and reviews. You guys are awesome. Second, the chapters are going to be posted a little later since school it's starting back up for me. So what I'll do is post two new chapters a week. Also, these new ones will be getting longer in length since it's going into eight. There will be things resolved in the coming chapters and a lot of stuff is gonna happen. I'm also going to add in some scenes/chapters from Dom's side of the situation more.**

 **And for fans who want to know, I just found out that there's going to be another trailer during the SuperBowl on February 5th, the day after my birthday :):):). So we got something to look forward to.**

 **Anyway, will be updating with new chapters soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Dom's P.O.V_

 _I drove as fast as he could. I needed to see Letty but I only had a small window to do so. I look at the GPS and see that I'm close. I turn left and enter the hospital's back parking deck. I change into a black shirt and jeans, since showing up in battle armor and a bullet proof vest would raise concern with the doctors. I open the glove compartment and notice something I notice something small fall out of it. I reach over to pick it up and I'm surprised to see what it was. I pick it up and all these memories start flooding back._

[Flashback]

 _Dominican Republic_

 _They drove back from the beach after spending the day with everyone. She didn't recognize the road but he had something special planned for her. He got out of the car and helped her out of the car, only to closes her eyes with his hand, not wanting her to see what was in front of her. They walked into a building and walk step by step as he guides her inside._

"Alright. Where have you taken me this time?" _She holds his other hand from behind as she walks up the steps_

"Just a couple more steps."

 _She laughed. She thought his gestures were sweet. He had been so good to her and after getting her memories back, he wanted nothing more than to just make her happy and spend every moment of life with her._

"Can I open my eyes now?" _She feels herself being turned to the right. His hand shift, so she knows that he's right in front of her._

"Alright, you ready?"

 _She nods her head and he lifts his hand from eyes. She opens her eyes and she feels her heart grow as she flashed back to the last time they were here. She remembered the altar being surrounded by candles. She remembered standing there in front of Dom holding her hand as she professed her love to him. That moment was the best day of her. That was the day she became Letty Toretto._

"Dom, what are we doing here?" _She turns around to face him._

"Back where we started. We _got_ a second chance and we should take every moment of our life together." _He holds her in his arms and brings her close to his chest._

"You wanna get married right now."

"Right now."

 _She smiled and jumped up into his arms. She held his face in her hands and he held her up with ease._

 _It wasn't that hard finding a priest to marry them. He saw how in love they were with each other and agreed to officiate the ceremony. The alter had small candles lit and lined in rows going down to the front of them. Dom stood waiting for her in a white buttoned up shirt with matching jeans. Letty walks out of the room and sees the back of him. She found a simple and beautiful white dress to wear. It held her body tightly, showing off her curves. It went down to her feet and the color was white as snow. It was double strapped, one sheer the shoulders and the other were tank strapped. The sweetheart neckline plunged to just between her chest. It had an empire waist with a sheer slit on the left side, allowing her to move easily. Her hair was curled and two parts were pulled from each side and pinned to the back. She held a small bouquet of yellow roses and tip-toed her way quietly and wanted to surprise him. It took everything in her not to cry right there but she shed a small tear from her eye._

"Hi."

 _He turned around and his jaw almost dropped. He couldn't believe that the angel in front of him was his wife. He always thought of her as beautiful, even in a tank top and cargo pants. But it was moments like this where she shows her femininity. She looked so beautiful and thanked god every day for her in his life._

"What?"

"I'm asking myself how did this beautiful and amazing woman fell in love with such a hot shot of a kid?" _He puts his arms around her._

"If memory serves, you almost took off my arm with your car."

"I was trying to keep up with you."

 _"_ You were showing off _."_

 _He laughs remembering the night they met. He was just a kid messing around when she came along. He didn't think a girl belong behind the wheel but she proved him wrong. They raced and he nearly wiped her out on the course. He was attracted to her, not just for her looks but how she was behind the wheel. He felt like crap trying to show off and offered to drive her home that night. They spent that whole summer fixing her car in the garage and without even realizing it, they fell in love._

"If that never happened, you never would've came in the garage and never got to fall in love with me."

"I would have fell in love with you all on my own."

 _He lays a sweet kiss on her lips and she wraps her arms around him tightly. Her mouth creased into a smile, not of happiness but of love._ _They stepped up in front of the priest and faced each other. He recited a verse from his bible but part of them zoned it out. They stared into each other's eyes and just saw love. After all they've been through, everything they've survived, all leading them back to each other. Their love could survive anything that comes at them. The priest asked for the rings and Dom reached into his pocket and pulled out two silver bands. Letty had no idea he even had them. He somehow found time back home to get the rings before they left. He had held on to them for almost six months and wanted her to remember their first wedding on her own so he can give it to her to make it official. He handed them to him and said that they symbolize the union and love between the two of them. He then asks for them to recite their vows, Dom goes first._

"You are the love of my life. My soulmate and my best friend. You loved me through the good and the bad. You saw the good in me in and stood by me when I didn't deserve it. You make me a better man, something I never thought I'd ever be. I never thought of being enough for someone but you showed me that I was enough. No other woman could ever amount to the kind of love that we have for each other. _He shed a tear down his eye and she caught it laying her on his cheek. She was moved by his words, know how much he meant to her only strengthed her love for him. He was passed the ring and slipped it on her finger as he finished his vows._ I vow to never leave your side, to love you for everything that you are. To fight for you, to ride with you, and to love you until the day I die."

 _She was lost in his words. God, she loved this man. It was now her turn to say her vows and it wasn't hard for her to find the words to express how much he loved him._

"You are first man I ever loved and you are the only man I will ever love. I always knew in my heart you would be my husband, my partner, the father of my children, and my best friend. I never needed to know love through flowers or gifts, you shower me with love and compassionate then a person gets in a lifetime. You remind me everyday how I'm more than what I see in the mirror. You never lost faith in us, even when life got screwed up, you were always there to save me. _Her voice started to choke up but she didn't care. This moment, she felt the love that had been in her heart for over fifteen years. They priest gave her the ring and she slid in on his finger as said the rest of her vows._ "I meant it when I said it the first time and I mean it now. I vow where ever you go, I go. You ride, I ride. You fight. I fight. And if you ever die on me Dominic Toretto, i gonna die with you because I can't live in a world where we're apart. You will always be my forever."

 _The priest pronounces them husband and wife and before he told him to kiss the bride, Dom lifted her into his arms and kissed her as he spun them around. He sets her down and she lifts her head from his hold and looks at him smiling._

"Don't let go."

"Never again."

 _He held her in his arms and they kissed, never letting each other go from their grasp._

[Flashback Over]

 _He stared at his wedding ring emensely. He had been working on the car before they left Cuba and didn't want it to get caught in the grease so he put inside the glove compartment to keep it safe. He couldn't find it for awhile and fought he had misplaced it. He couldn't believe he took it off. He couldn't look at himself in the mirror, he broke his vow. He promised to never let go and he did. He betrayed his wife and their family and practically put her in the hospital._ " _ **She'll never forgive me for this."** He thought. _He _let out a deep breath and put his ring back on to his finger. He got out of the car and went through the main entrance. He went to the gift shop and saw yellow roses. He knew flowers weren't gonna help his situation but it'll remind Letty that he still has part of his heart and that he's still with her._

 _He take the back stairway to the fourth floor and goes to the nurses desk._

"Hi, I'm visiting Ava Ortiz. Can you tell me what room she's in?"

"Yes. She's in room 418 down the hall."

"Thank you." _He knew that it was her. She would go under a different name to stay, away from people looking for her. He knew it was definetly her because she remembered the name. Ava. He picked out that name for their theoretical future baby._

 _He walked down the hall and saw a nurse in the room. She was giving her a dose of meds to help her get better."_

"Are you visiting?"

"Yes."

"It's alright. She's just asleep from the medication. She should be up in a little be."

 _He walked into the room and over to the over side of the bed. He set the flowers on the bedside table and stood at her side. He was relieved that there weren't any scratches or bruises on her but he didn't know if there were internal injuries. He put his hand on her cheek as her eyes started to open._

 _"Dom"_

"Shhh". _He rubbed her cheek as she fell back asleep._ "Just rest baby." _He rubbed her forehead._

"Do you mind if I go to the restroom?"

"Sure, it's right over there."

 _He goes to the other side of the room and enters the bathroom. He washes his face and tries to breath to help him calm down. He couldn't bear to see her like this. He felt horrible for what he's doing. He feels like he's being pulled in two different directions. He's being forced to protect his family by going against his family. He doesn't know how this would end but he knew that they can get to him and stop whatever Cipher has planned. He wipes his face with a towel when he hears voices coming into the room. He remained silent so they wouldn't know he was there. He recognized them as Ramsey and some other guy that was with her, then he heard the doctor come in._

 _"Mrs. Ortiz. You took quite a fall."_

 _"Yeah, I hit my head real hard."_

 _"Well you came in with high blood pressure and dehydration. We have some fluids going through your system right now and your blood pressure is down."_

 _Hearing him say that gave him peace of mind. There was any damage and she was okay._

 _"Okay. When can I get out of here?."_

 _"I highly recommend you lower your stress and keep yourself hydrate and fed in your condition."_

 _"What condition?"_

 _"We should talk about this in private."_

 _He started to get worried. What else could be wrong with her?_

 _"Okay. Doc, tell me what's wrong with me?"_

 _"Well, aside from your blood pressure based on the blood tests we ran when you were admitted, you tested positive for one of them." He opens the chart back up._

 _"Positive for what?"_

 _"You're pregnant."_


	12. Chapter 12

_At The Hospital._

"I'm what?"

"You're pregnant."

 _Her heart stopped when she heard him say those words._ _ **"You're pregnant."**_ _She just held her hand over her mouth in shock. She didn't know how to feel. She wanted to be happy but she was scared and hurt about the situation she was in. This was suppose to best moment of her life. She thought this moment would be completely different. She saw herself peeing on a stick and see the two solid blue lines appear two minutes later. That she would get to tell Dom, with a little toy Dodge Charger that he was going to be a daddy. He would lift her in her arms and kiss their baby through her flat belly. She never thought it would be like this. Her husband turning his back on their family and didn't know why he was doing this. That she would be laid up in a hospital bed after putting herself in danger, not knowing if the baby was okay. **"How can I bring a baby into this?"** , she thought. She didn't know if she'll ever see him again or if this baby will ever meet his or her father. She pushed her hair back and put her hand on her stomach._

"I know this comes as a shock. These symptoms can be mistaken for hormonal imbalances or regular symptoms of having your period. You do have options."

"I don't need options. Is my baby okay?" _She said defensively and looking kind of mad that he would even say that. Yes, her expression was of shock but it didn't mean she did not want this baby. She would never consider having an abortion, even when she was younger. This child was conceived out of the love she and Dom had for each other. They planned to have a family not matter when it would eventually happen. It didn't matter if she got pregnant tomorrow or three years from now, they were ready for a family. She wanted this child before it even existed. She doesn't know what's going to happen but she was going to love this baby and give it what it deserved._

"You're baby is fine. The fall didn't cause any distress for it. Exhaustion and nausea are normal from the adjustments your body is making for your baby. I have one of my colleuge's come in to do an ultrasound. Remember to stay hydrated and limit your stress."

 _The male doctor walks out of the room and a female doctor comes in immediately after he leaves._

"Hi, I'm Dr. Alveraz. I'm just going to do a sonogram to find out how far along you are. Do you want your husband in the room?"

"Uh no. It's kind of complicated right now."

"Say no more. Now, just sit up for me and we'll take a look."

 _She brought an ultrasound machine from the corner where the nurse had put it earlier. She told her to lift the top part of her hospital gown and then put the cold gel on the lower part of her stomach. Dr. Alveraz puts the wand on her stomach and moved it around to get something on the screen. She stared at the screen and prayed to hear something come from it. She knew how it happened, whenever a woman has a miscarriage, they try to find something but they can't so they stay silent not to freak us out so they can break the news to her safely. Just when she's about to break down, she hears a loud, fast-paced drum sound coming from the screen._

"There's your baby's heartbeat."

"Oh my god." _She felt tears start to build up in her eyes. She saw the little body on the screen. It's small arms and legs and all she wanted to look at was the little heart. She started crying at the little heart and pressed her finger on it. She couldn't believe it was beating so fast._

"Is it suppose to beat so fast?"

"That's normal. It shows that their developing well. This little one is a fighter."

"Just like her dad." _She smiled knowing how strong the baby is._ "When can I find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"You can usually find out at eighteen weeks. The baby still needs to develop before we can determine the sex. It looks this baby has a safe home. Your uterus is looks healthy and carrying at expected weight. And it's looks like you're just about nine weeks along."

 _Nine weeks. She counted back in her head and realized the baby was conceived that night on the beach. She thought it would happen on it's own but she was still surprised it had happen. She thought back to the past nine weeks in her head. Her mood swings, nausea, and exhaustion. She thought it was all just stress and that it'll pass. She puts her fingers on the screen and she gets teary eyed. They made that. This little human being was growing inside of her and she fell in love._

"There's the head right there. The spinal column is growing accordingly. That's the umbilical cord." _She pointed at the different parts on the screen. It amazed her that there was so much in such a little body._ "Here's the arms and the legs. Everything looks perfectly healthy. Do you want a picture printed?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get you started on prenatal vitamins and have you come back in three weeks. I'll let you get dressed while I get your medication. I'll let you get changed and you can come to the front desk to get your vitamins and prenatal plan." _The doctor takes the photo printed from the machine and hands her the picture and went out of the room to give her privacy._

 _She looks at the ultrasound photo and puts her hand on her belly. She was scared for this baby. She couldn't put this baby at anymore risk than she already has. But she had to bring him back home. She had more of a reason to fight for him. It wasn't just for her, it was for their son or daughter. She looked down at her stomach and just talked to her baby._

"I have no idea if you can hear me right now but I know that everything is really scary and a mess right now. But you and me are gonna be alright. After this, we're gonna go back home. Me and your daddy's home. I promise I'm going to bring him back to us. Even if I have to drag him by his legs and beat the crap out of him."

 _She lets out a little chuckle and smiles. She knows this little baby will be as feisty as she is and be a fighter like Dom._

"You don't have to."

 _She looked up and realized that she wasn't dreaming earlier._

"Dom."

 _He standing in front of the bathroom door. She didn't even notice the door opening as she was talking to the baby. She sat in the bed with her eyes open, filled with surprise and slight sadness, with her mouth slightly open. Letty knew he had to be here because of the roses on the table. The same ones from the wedding, who else would get her these kind of flowers. She didn't know what to say to him or what to do. "Did he come to finish the job?, Did he come because he thought she was hurt?. Him being here meant that he still loved her. He was there and heard everything through the door. **He knows about the baby.** His reaction to the news wasn't really at the top of her list because she was mad at him for, well, everything else. She wanted to yell at him or jump out of the bed and hit him with something in the room. Her emotions were everywhere in that moment. Her husband had been gone, doing god knows what for some unknown reason. She just found out that she's going to be a mother. All she could do was just stare and wait for him to talk, to give him the chance to explain._

 _He didn't know what to say. When he heard the doctor say she was pregnant, his heart stopped. Everything that he's doing was for his family and but now he's fight his own family. He felt like what he was doing was selfish. She would have gone with him and helped him find a way out of it to get the boys. He could've told her everything and just go undercover while they get to Cipher and stop them. He felt guilty to be putting her through all of this. To put the baby through all of this. Making her feel like she was going to be alone and their child will never get to grow up with it's father like he and Mia were when they were young. He was thankful that the baby was safe and healthy after all that Letty had endured. **This baby is definetely a Toretto** , he thought while he was in there. He was expecting her to cry and yell at him or throw the flowers at him and kick him out of the room. He was scared to walk forward, he didn't want to scare her and she was already emotional._

"Letty I-". _He starts walking but she lifts her hand to stop him. She sits up on the bed and wipes away the tears from her face._

"Dom. You have put me through so much. You ran off to Mexico and I didn't hear from you for nearly a year. You left me in the Dominican Republic the night after we got married after I begged you to stay. You even had the nerve to let that blonde skank of a bitch kiss you in front of me. To what hurt me? cause I should slap you in the face for that and I really want to slap you in the face right now."

"Baby."

"I'm not done. I could yell at you, I could scream at the top of my lungs, and I could jump out of this bed right now and kick your ass after everything you've done to this family. But right now, I really just want my husband to shut up and get over here and kiss me because I miss him and I'm really scared."

 _He walked towards her, sat on the side of the bed, took her in his arms, and planted a hard but passionate kiss on her lips. The time apart from each other made their reunions be filled with such heat and passion. He pulled away and put his forehead onto hers. Both of their eyes were closed as they took in the moment they had together. This was still there's. They were going to be a family. If five minutes was all they had to have this moment together, then they are going to take in every second of it._

"I'm so sorry baby." _He said as he held her face in his hands. He sounded like he was about to cry._

 _She lifted up her head a little. She held his hands in hers and looked into his eyes. Her brown eyes were glistening from the tears and she looked at him with reassurance and relief._

 _"I'm okay."_ _She looks down and puts one of his hand on her belly, assuring them their baby was healthy._ "We're okay."

 _He looks at his hand on her flat stomach. He smiled at the tiny little baby growing inside of her. He still couldn't believe that they made a baby. He thought they would have gotten pregnant by accident ten years ago when they were younger. He never saw the moment would be like this. With how they are, she would have come out of the bathroom when he came home and put the test in his toolbox. This baby is gonna need both it's parents and it will have them._

"We made a baby." _He says as her rubs her stomach._

"Yeah, we did." _She laughs through her tears, still surprised that they made a baby. She looked over to her side and saw the sonogram. She reached her arm backwards and grabbed it to show him. She held it in her fingers and had it just at her chest for to show him the proof._

"Wow. It's so little." _He's surprised how something so little can be so amazing. But he smiles and traces his finger on it._

"Is that it's heart right there?"

"No, that's the head."

 _They laugh it off. The realize it's gonna be awhile before they can actually tell that it's a baby._

"I think he looks like his daddy."

 _He laughs_ "You betting on a boy?"

"You really want to raise a little rebel like me?"

 _They laugh. She reminds him of how she was as a kid growing up and as a teenager. He was gonna have a handful if this baby was a girl or when hey eventually have a daughter. She smiled at him and took hold of his face in her hands. She remembers all the moments they have to look forward to together with the baby and that's when reality hits her. They can't spend their whole life running again but she has to wake up and fight for her family._

"Baby, come home. Come back to me. Whatever's going on, we'll figure it out."

"She has the boys. If I don't do this, she'd do god knows what and then come after you and the baby."

"You don't have to do this only. You don't turn your back on family."

"I'm keeping this family safe."

"By leaving us. Dom, we can get to her before she makes her next move. Baby please, we can get the boys back and stop what she's doing. We can have our family back."

 _He didn't know what to say. His wife having so much faith in their love after everything. She never stopped fighting for them in the past. He didn't stop fighting for her when she was working for Shaw and lost her memory. He didn't give up on her when she couldn't remember and didn't stop trying. And now this time, she was fighting for him. She was the strength that would keep him going and kept him alive. He doesn't know what he did to deserve this woman._

"How do you still have faith in me after all I've done?"

"Because through all the bullshit, I see the man I love. Ride or Die, you promised."

 _She kisses him and he looks at her with hope. He realizes that he can never do anything on his own because she will always be there by his side of the fight._

"Okay. I left one of the base tablet's in your bag. Give it to Tej so he can hook it up to the mainframe and he and Ramsey can hack it and find her. I need to get back before she notices I've been gone too long. I still need to play along until I can get the boys somewhere safe."

 _She nodded her head. She didn't want him to go but she knew he had to. He lowers his head and kisses her still revealed belly._

"I can't wait to meet you Ava." _He whispers, assuming that it's gonna be a girl._

 _She smiles at his notion and puts her hand on his head as he kisses her belly one more time. As he started to get up, She put the sonogram in his hand and he sat back down._

"To remember who you're fighting for. When this is all over, we'll be here waiting for you."

 _She puts her hand on the back of his neck. He wraps his arms around her and leans in to kiss her. They close their eyes and have their foreheads lean on to each other._

"Te amo." _She says on his lips._

"Te amo." _He kisses her forehead and held her head on his shoulder. Holding her and their baby for just another minute, having eternity in this moment together._


	13. Chapter 13

_The tablet proved to be more helpful then expected. They were able to hack into Cipher's system and have a tab on her trail. Her plan was to shut down all international security by unleashing a tech virus through all computers, cell towers, and satalites. Them shutting it down meant crime can go undetected and take down goverment defense and take away privacy/. They tracked her down to Iceland where the base is located. They had to get there before the virus goes live. As they get into their cars, Letty turns on her turbo-engine setting in the car and pauses for a moment. She reaches in her jacket and pulls out a necklace. It was a silver chain with a silver cross hanging from it. She got it for the baby when she left the hospital at the little store in town. She wanted the baby to have something from them, it would mean something for him or her. She hooked it around her neck and put her hand on her stomach._

"Alright little man. Let's go to work." _She said as she talked to her baby, showing that she knew it was a boy._

 _She looks up at her rear-view mirror and saw the charger up on the top of a hill a mile from where they're at. It was Dom. A second later, four jeep trucks pull up next to him._

"Uh guys. We got company." _Roman says in a high paniced tone._

"We're sticking to the plan. We get to the base and take down the hack." _Hobbs says via wacky talkie._

 _They travel on the ice in advanced cars and military tanks and Cipher's men come down the hill with full force. Their cars are on their tail and try to take them out with bullets. Out of nowhere, the ice floor had shifted and exploded right in front of them, taking down two of Cipher's Jeeps into the water. Out of nowhere, a submarine comes out of the surface. They upshift their gears to outrun it and get onto the base._

"We got at least a dozen men waiting on us. They want a war, we'll give it to them." _Tej says as they get up to the front._

 _They get out of the trucks and arms ready. They go in guns blazing and get inside the base. Letty makes her way into the holding area with a couple of Hobb's men behind her. She found the boys and needed to get them out before all hell broke loose. They run into her arms and she holds onto them, relived that they're both okay._

"Hey boys. We're going home okay." _She stands up and turns around to walk them towards her back-up._ "Take them down to the drop shoot and get them out of here. This place is bound to blow." _She kisses the boys foreheads quickly before they left._ "I'll see you guys later okay."

 _She took off her jacket and put it on Jack to keep him warm. They go down the hallway and she heads down to the mainframe. She walks in and finds Cipher in front of the control panel. There's a display on the board that has the virus half-way complete._

"Dom was right, you are resilient."

"I'm guessing he forget to tell you that I'm skilled in smelling out skanks from a mile away."

 _Cipher turns around as Letty started walking towards her. She saw the drive in the mainframe control box as she looked around._

"I'm not gonna hurt you Letty. You wouldn't want to hurt the baby now would you."

 _"How did she know about the baby", she asked in her. She saw her lift a gun from the table and toss it over her head. She turns around, with her gun raised, to see Dom holding it in his hand and have the gun aimed at her head._

"Your husband is gonna kill you for me. I'm gonna let you say your final words."

"Dom, don't do this. Not after everything we've been through. This isn't how we were suppose to end."

"Tick tok Dom."

"Think about Mia. She wouldn't want you to doing this."

 _Letty knew how this was gonna end. She had to do something fast to wake him up from her hold on him. She knew the only way to get through to him was an ultimatum. Even if it meant tearing their family apart. She put down her gun and step forward in front of the barrel at her chest._

"If you want this life, then pull the trigger. Because I can't live in this world without you in it and I can't raise our baby without you. We've survived so much and fought so hard to come back to each other. You already lost me once, this time it's permanent. But if there's still a piece of you that's still there then use it to fight and shoot the panel."

 _Tears start forming in her eyes. She tried holding them back but she had to let them out. She couldn't lose him again, not after everything that's happened. Lompoc, Being on the run, her losing her memory, getting it back, him almost dying in her arms. She prayed that he could hear her but she knew that whatever happens, she will always love him._

"Kill her or I will."

 _Dom looks at Cipher and back at Letty. His face is stone cold and Letty sees that this may be the last time she'll ever see him again. If she has to sacrifice herself to bring him back then so be it._

"I will always love you Dom."

 _She closes her eyes, ready for that moment for the bullet to hit._

 _She hears two bullets the gun go off in her ears. She jumps in shock and opens her eyes quickly. She's panting fast as she looked at him in tears._

 ** _CLIFFHANGER: Who was shot?, What was shot? What's gonna happen?. Who's ready for chapter 14!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_She opened her eyes quickly and let her tears out as she saw him. She heard sparks going off and turns around to see what it was. The mainframe was destroyed by one of the bullets. She also saw Cipher on the ground from a bullet in her shoulder. She turns back to him and he drops the gun to the floor. His face is flushed with sadness and release from the hold that was put on him. She ran to him and jumped into his arms. She held her hand on his neck while the other held his shoulder. He hugged her tightly and had his shoulder in the nape of her neck, kissing into her hair._

"I'm so sorry baby."

"I know. I knew you wouldn't do it." _She lifted his head to look at him._

"How'd you know I wouldn't shot you?"

"I didn't. Sometimes, you just have to take on faith. I never lost faith in us."

 _He remembered those words. Those were the same words he said to her when he jumped across a bridge to save her from falling to her death. He didn't know there would be a car there but he knew that he had to save her. He had thought he lost her once to Braga's cartel but she was still alive. He couldn't bear watching her die or losing her all over again. And she returned the favor today. She didn't know who he would shoot or if she would make it out of here alive. But she had faith in him, faith in the love she had for him. She knew that the good was still in him, no mind control or threats can ever take away his loyalty to their family._

"We gotta get the boys and go. This place is set to blow in ten minutes."

"I already found them. They're heading back to base right now. Hang on."

 _She turns around and walks to Cipher who's starts to sit up. She punches her in the face and fall to the floor. A tooth popped out as blood came out of her mouth._

"Told you I hated skanks. Let's go."

 _They grab hold of each other's hands and ran down the hallway. They're ran down a stairway to the drop-deck. "T-minus five minutes to self-destruction. All staff must evacuate immediately", from an intercom. They get into a military jeep close to the gate. Letty gets a little nervous and holds onto the handle on the side. He turns on the engine and as he goes for the gear-shift when she takes hold of his hand._

"We're gonna make it right?"

"Ride or Die baby."

 _He interlocks her hand with his fingers and kisses her hand. He sets her hand on the gear-shift and they put it into drive. They speed out of there and were hitting 120 on ice. They only had two more minutes to get at least three miles away from the blast._

"We're not gonna make it."

"You sure about that."

 _He flips open and turns on the turbo charge button on the wheel and they're going 300 to the hill. Ten seconds later, The base blows up into flames behind them. The rest of the crew is waiting at the top of the hill. They don't see them and hope that they got out in time. They see a truck coming up the hill and see them inside. They let out a sigh of relief as they're driving up. They both get out of the car and walk from their doors to the front as they look onto the wreckage._

"You always showing off aren't ya."

"You still think it's sexy after all this time."

"Yeah, I do." _He goes in to kiss her but she slaps him across the_ face."That's for kissing the skank."

 _He grabs his cheek at it's soreness but he knew he deserved it._ "I deserved that."

 _She looks at him with sympathy._ "Come here." _She takes his face in her hands and kisses him. He wraps his arms around his waist and smiles into the kiss._

 _[Back at Headquaters]_

 _Dom is being interigated by 's guys about Cipher's program. They let him go after they question him and he goes into the meeting room where everyone else is, except for Letty._

"I know what I did can be justified. I broke a code and broke your trust and this family's. I don't deserve to be forgiven and I know the damage has already been done."

"You don't turn your back on family man.", _says Tej as he stands up and walks towards him and gives him a hug._

"You can't get rid of us that easy.", _Roman says as he comes up from the side and hugs him._ "Next time you're in trouble and go undercover, gives us a heads up."

"You got it."

 _He's smiling at the relief. The family was still a team and they had forgiven him. He was all smiles until he noticed Letty wasn't there and that's when his face turned into slight worry._

"Where's Letty?"

"She's down in the infirmary. I guess congratulations are in order.", _says as he carries a bucket full of ice and caronas._

"She okay?", _He says with worry for the baby. The res of the team is standing there confused of what they're celebrating._

"She's fine. The kid's a fighter like it's parents." _, Hobbs says while sitting at the table._

 _Ramsey and Tej caught on by what Hobbs said and their faces turned surprised._

"Oh my god. Congratulations."

"Damn man, it's about time. We were stating to worry that something was wrong down.", _Tej says joking with him._

"Shut up man.", _Dom says as he nudges Tej in the shoulder with his fist._

"I'm real lost right now." _Roman says clarifying that he doesn't follow what's happening._

"She's pregnant man."

"Are you for real?, what happened to the pull out method?", _Roman was joking as he high-five him with his arms out._

"We're good here man, go be with your wife.", _Hobbs says, giving him the clearance that they were good. Dom gives him a high-five with a hug before he headed down to the infirmary._

 _[Infirmary]_

 _He walks in and sees his wife laid up on a metal slab chair with stirrups. She was still in her clothes and covered in grut from the getting out of the base. She held her stomach with her hands, making an invisible circle. He prayed that the baby was okay after all the hoops they had jumped out of today. Letty turned her head to see her husband standing at the door/ She saw him looking scared to come in. Thinking that he might hurt her._

"Hey baby.", _She says smiling._

 _He walks up to her and kisses her as his hand touches her cheek. He pulled out of the kiss and looked into her eyes._

"Are you okay? Is the baby-", _He asks her frantically as his hand rubbed her belly lightly._

"Me and the baby are fine. I was just scared and wanted to check that it was okay. I was exhausted and passed out in the middle of ultrasound. I heard the heartbeat before I fell asleep.", _She says as she takes the side of his face in her hand. He has his forehead pressed up against hers. He kisses her forehead and rubbed her hand down her head, causing her to let out a sigh of relief._ _They didn't notice the doctor with scrubs walk in when they were having their moment._

"Well you are one lucky woman. Both mommy and baby are perfectly fine."

"Can you do another ultrasound just to be sure, my husband's a worrier.", _She said as she rested her hand on his neck._

"You making sound like a wuss you know.", _He says as he smiles at her, trying to be macho._

"Admit it,you are. Besides, I want you to meet our son."

 _He smiled as she said that. He didn't get to see the real thing the first time, only on the small photo that the doctor gave her. All he cared about was that it was healthy, boy or girl will be okay. But he's pulling for girl to be their first born._

"You mean our daughter?", _He says, keeping up his hope for a girl._

"Well we got ten weeks until we find out, so right now we can just call it peanut.", _She says as looks down at her belly._ "Is this really what you want?, I know we didn't plan this out but that's what who we are."

"There's nothing I want more than to have soccer team of kids with the woman I love.", _He kisses her and feels her smiling._

"Let's just get this one out before we start on another papa.", _She says as the doctor put the cold gel on her belly. He laughed, knowing they had to survive this first baby before they even consider talking about another one anytime soon._

 _The doctor put the wand on her stomach on the spot where she had put the cold gel. They hear a heart beat and look at the screen to see their baby's heart beating. Dom was in amazement at what he was seeing and kissed his wife. She was carrying his child and couldn't be happier._

"That's our baby.", _He says as smiles at the screen._

"Yeah, it is.", _She says back. She noticed how the baby's heart was so loud and beating faster as it did in her first ultrasound._ "Gosh, that heart is strong."

"Looks like the little guy has some company. Right there.", _She points to the second heart beating on the screen._ "You're having twins."

 _Letty's heart jumped when she said that. **Twins**. Dom looked as shocked and surprised as she did. They looked at each other and smiled with joy. He took her face in his hands and kissed her cheek._

"Wait, are you sure ?, That wasn't there the first time."

"Must have been hiding behind his sister. Both babies look healthy and their hearts are beating strong. Ten weeks and their the size of two kumquats. Do you want pictures?"

"Yes.", _They both said._

"I let you get dressed while I go run your blood at the lab."

 _The doctor leaves and gives them a moment to be alone. She sat up and laid back on the exam table. They look at the ultrasound photo and the two small globes that were growing in her belly. Letty rubs her belly, amazed at the miracles that were growing inside of her._

"So we're having twins. We are having two babies.", _She says as she holds two fingers up, realizing that there are two people in uterus._

"Yeah, you okay?", _He asked her, seeing how she was in a little shock._

"I mean I'm surprised but after all the years we've been together, I thought we'd be knocked up years ago." _, She says with humor. He laughs with her and puts his hand on her flat belly._

"We're gonna be okay baby. I'm not going anywhere. I know you're scared but you and me are a team. I got you, Always."

"Promise. Promise me these babies will turn out okay?", _She says holding his face in his hands._

"Promise. Ride or Die till the end.", _He says as he held onto her cheek. He kisses her with passion and comfort. She smiles, feeling relief that she doesn't have to do this alone. She has husband back and they were going to be a family._

"I love you Dominic Toretto."

"I love you too." _, He says back as he kisses her again for awhile with his hand still on her belly. She laid her right hand on top of his hand, feeling the love that made their babies._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Alright guys. First, Thank you so much for the favorites and reviews for this story. This is the first fanfiction that I have really done. So I decided to keep the story going after eight and shadow Dotty's marriage and pregnancy while raising Mia's kids. Also, would to get suggestions on baby names. Haven't decided if the twins are gonna be girl/girl, boy/girl,or boy/boy. Also, I've updated my other story, Ride or Die, with new chapters being added this week. Different from this story with a twist to it.**_

 ** _[Los Angeles]_**

 _After everything_ _went down, they moved back home with the boys. The house had finally been rebuilt and they were finally home again. It was a big adjustment for the boys since Mia and Brian had been travelling the world with them, they barely remember living in here. It was Sunday and that meant family barbeque._

 _Letty came out of the bathroom after doing her hair. She was wearing a flowy floral tank top and white skinny jeans with brown strapped wedges. She wanted to feel comfortable but she wasn't ready for maternity clothes yet. She walked past her floor length mirror and stopped in her tracks. She walked backwards a little and looked at her stomach. She lifted up her shirt and saw a small proceeding bump. She turned sideways and laid her other hand on the little pouch. With two babies growing, the doctors said her belly would grow a little faster than a belly with one. She smiled seeing her babies growing inside her. Her pregnancy had been easy so far. Her morning sickness wasn't as horrible and her hormones were bearable. She couldn't wait for her stomach to get bigger so she and Dom could feel them move and talk to them._

 _Dom came into the room and stopped when he saw Letty looking in the mirror. He smiled when he saw her touching her growing bump. He loved to kissing her stomach to say good morning and good night to them. He even started on building a crib for the both of them in the garage._

"You look beautiful."

 _She turns around and sees Dom standing at the door._

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see how sexy my wife look.", _he says as he walks towards her. He stands behind her and holds her bump in his hands as she looks at him in the mirror._

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No I'm not. You look so hot. Especially with your little belly."

"Wait three more months and I'm the size of a balloon. It'll be in the middle of us when we have sex."

"It's not stopping me now."

 _He starts kissing her neck and she lays her back against him. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around his neck. She feels his hard member against her as and it turned her on._

"Dom..baby we can't.", _she breaths heavily as he walks her backwards over to her bed._

"Yes we can. Everyone's outside. They won't hear us."

 _He turns her around and locks lips with her. She couldn't resist him. Her pregnancy as made her more hormones go into overdrive. They hadn't had time alone since they got back and couldn't keep their hands off each other. He lifts her up in his arms and she wraps her legs around his pelvis. He lays her down on the bed and takes off his shirt. He lifts up her shirt, revealing her breasts confined in her lilac lace bra. He massaged her breasts, making her moan and arch her back. Her breasts have grown more with two babies, making them sensitive to touch. He takes the front clasp of her bra of her bra off and puts his mouth around her whole nipple. Rolling her tongue back and forth as he squeezed the other._

"You like that baby?"

"Uhhhh. Goddd. Don't stop."

 _He continues to do the same thing, switching different breasts. He sits up and unbuckles his belt as she took off her pant, along with her panties. He pulls his pants down, revealing his hard member. She bit her lip and used her leg to nudge him towards her. He smiled seeing how already wet she was from the massage earlier. He lowered himself down and lined himself up at her entrance. He trusted into her core and she let out a loud moan as she gripped his shoulders. He started moving a slow and hard pace. She moved his head so her neck could get equal attention._

"God, you feel so good baby. I miss you being inside of me."

"You're so wet Let. God I missed having you wrapped around cock."

"I..love..yo-..Ahhh."

 _They kept kissing as he sped up his rhythm. They came together and let a moan that echoed in the room. He pulled out and kissed her lightly as she recovered for the intense of their love making. He rolled them so he was on his back and she was laying on top of her. She tried to catch her breath as he rubbed her back._

"God, that was hot."

"I know. These hormones are making me want you all hours of the day. We can have sex until I go into labor."

"I have no problem with that."

 _She laughs at his remark. He kisses her and gives her pepper kisses on her cheeks._

"You are getting soft on me.", _She says as she laughs._

"How are you feeling today?"

"Good. My morning sickness is gone but I can barely got into half of my clothes anymore."

"That just means our babies are growing more everyday."

"Yeah they are. Let's head outside."

 _He kisses her before get out of bed. They clean themselves up and put their clothes back on. They came out of their bedroom quietly hoping no one was upstairs._

"Do you think anyone heard us?"

"The neighbors probably heard you screaming."

"Dom." _She hits his chest._

"I'm joking." _He kisses her forehead as they went downstairs holding hands._

 _They go outside and see everyone starting to gather at the table._

"Finally. Dom, we sent you to go get Letty a half hour ago. Where have you been man?", _Roman says from the grill_

"We can't say it in front of the kids Roman." _She picks up Luke from his play swing and into her arms. She kisses his cheeks as he giggles from her pecks._

"No wonder you got pregnant. You two are animals."

"We're not. We just know how to stay real quiet." _Dom says as he grabs a Carona._

"Alright. You two can talk dirty to each other later, let's eat." _Tej says as he sets the chicken down on the table._

"Who's saying grace?"

"Can I say grace Uncle Dom?"

"Alright little man. You remember how I taught you?"

"Yeah." _The five year old nodded as he held Letty's hand and Tej's with the other._

"Lord, Thank you for bringing us here today. Thank you for bringing us home to our family and for our new cousins. Please let them be boys but I'm okay with a girl. Thank you for my Uncle Roman, Uncle Tej, Aunt Ramsey, Aunt Letty, Uncle Dom, and for looking after mommy and daddy in heaven. And Thank you for giving us fast cars. Amen."

"Amen", _They all said._

"Good job buddy." _Letty kisses the top of his head and Luke was sat on her lap._

"So just out of curiousity-"

"Yes Roman, he grabbed it. And if you ask again in front of the boys, I'll whoop your butt down the driveway."

"Dang, she's already acting like a mom."

"She's always been a mom."

 _She smiles back at him as he takes her hand and kisses it. The family spend the rest of the afternoon eating and enjoying the day together._

 _Once every had left, Dom and Letty took the boys into their rooms. They were passed out from playing basketball all day with the guys. Letty put Luke in his onesie pyjamas and put him in his crib. She looked at him as she watched him sleep and pulled a blanket to his waist. She walks back into the room and Dom is one the bed in his white tank top and sweatpants._

"You good?"

"Yeah, he was out like a light. I just wanted to keep looking at him. He's just so at peace and I don't know, I just have mommy vibes." _She says as she changes out of her clothes and walks over to sit on her side of the bed._

"I felt the same way when Jack was born. They aren't even here yet and I already love them." _He says as he lifts her shirt and rubs her growing bump._

"That's cause they were made out of love."

 _She kisses him and out of nowhere, she feel a little flutter in her stomach._

"What was that?"

"I think the babies are kicking."

"Really?"

"Yeah, right here." _She grabs both his hands and puts them on the bottom and right side of her belly. A few seconds later, They feel the kicking again in both spots._

"Man, they must be having a cage match in there."

"Yeah. God I can't wait to meet them."

"Me too."

 _He raises on hand to kiss her and they spend the rest of the night feeling the babies movements until sleep took over._


	16. Chapter 16

**_Two months later_**

 _Letty wakes up to feel Dom's side of the bed empty. She slowly sits up in bed as her growing baby bump. The weight of the babies have started to slow her down. She felt more comfortable wearing a tank top and shorts. She feels a toothpaste taste in her mouth and smelled the scent of pancakes coming through the vent. She reaches for her floral robe and puts it on. As she's about to step out of bed when Dom comes in with a tray of food._

"What's all of this?"

"For you. The boys are already at school and I let you sleep in this morning." _He sets the tray down on her lap and sits on his side of the bed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder._

"Really. It's not my birthday. Or our anniversary. So since I know my husband far too well, he either wants something or is hiding something?", _She says in between kissing him._

"I just wanted to pamper my wife today. You've been doing so much, you deserve to relax."

 _Letty has been doing so much these past few months. She's been taking care of the house and the boys, all while being five months pregnant. Dom wanted to give her a break today. They were going to find out the sex of the twins today and they were both excited for it._

"Dom, I'm fine really."

"You passed out last night after cleaning the house, making dinner, and building the cribs. We're suppose to do this together, we're a team."

 _She knew he meant well. She's always been stubborn when it came to letting people help her. When inside she was scared of changing. Now that she was a wife and a mother, she forgot who she was. The tough as nails street racer she once was is now a soft little bear full of hormones._

"Baby, I know you mean well. I just don't want to be just the wife and mom."

"You don't have to prove you're a super her cause you already are. Just slow down a little bit Okay, For the babies."

"Okay. Thank you for breakfast, I'm starving. You made me pancakes and bacon and yogurt. And you even got my favorite pop-tarts. I love you but you are getting me fat."

"You eating for three people now. You need all that we can fit in that belly." _He says as he rubs circles on her round belly._

"We're only halfway there. I'm gonna be the size of a house by the time my water breaks with these two." _She says as she puts a piece of bacon in her mouth._

"You nervous for today?"

"A little. But I can't wait to see how much they've grown. Oh, okay I think these are definetely meat eaters or they're kicking boxing each other." _She says as she feels a good amount of kicking._

"Boys will be boys."

"If these babies are both boys, then I will cut off favorite appendage." _She says with a mouth filled with pancakes._

"I'm joking. As long as their happy and healthy, then I'm happy."

"So if we have two girls will you be okay?"

"I'll be okay if we have them go to catholic school and become nuns."

"Hehe. You are gonna be good daddy."

"And you're gonna be an amazing mommy."

 _She smiles and kisses him as they enjoy their breakfast._

 _[Cedar Medical, Los Angelas]_

 _They sit in the exam when her doctor comes in with her chart._

"Good Morning. How's momma and babies ?"

"They're good. A little rowdy in there but good."

"It's normal with two babies in one room to share. How's dad holding?"

"Good but his wife won't let him help around the house and is exhausted."

"Okay, call me out."

"Letty's, your body is working over time to take care of these babies. The more you put out, the less you have left in. Let Dom take the rains as thus pregnancy progresses. Doctor's orders."

"Fine but Im going to work you like dog when I'm on bed rest." _She says wagging her finger at him._

"Alright, let's take a look at these babies. Lie back on the table for me." _She says as she puts on her gloves._

 _Letty lies on the exam table and pulls up her shirt. The doctor puts the cold gel on her stomach and turned on the machine. She put the wand on her stomach and they see two small gold babies on the 3-D imaging of the ultrasound. They hear both the heartbeats and smile from ear to ear. She has her hands set above her stomach while Dom has one hand on top of hers while the other is on her right shoulder._

"Both babies are at ideal weight. Ten ounces and about the size of small bananas. Do you want to know the sex?"

"You sure?" _He asks her to be sure._

"Yeah."

"Alright then. Baby A is...A boy."

"It's a boy." _She says with joy in her voice. She puts one of her hands on the side of Dom's face._

"We're having a boy." _He laughs with excitement while he looks at her. He kisses her on her lips and then goes to kiss the side on her belly. She held his face with her free hand and are nose nose to nose to each other._

"Are you ready to see the other baby?"

"Yeah." _She says with excitement._

"Okay. Here's baby B. And it looks like you are having a baby girl."

"We have a girl." _Letty says with surprise and happiness in her smile._

"We're having a boy and a girl." _He kisses his wife on her forehead._

"Everything looks healthy. Would you guys like pictures of them?"

"Yes." _They both said._

"Alright. I print them off and get the results of your recent tests."

 _The doctor steps out off the room with her chart. Letty sits up and wipes the gel off her belly with a paper towel. She reaches over to the machine and looks at the two pictures of their babies. Dom helps her sit up and she scoots over to sit with her on the table._

"This is really real now." _She says as they look at the two pictures in each other's hands._

"It's definetely real." _He says as she holds her bump in his hand._

 _She looks up at him and tears form in her eyes._

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah, I'm just so happy. I never thought that I would ever have this."

"Hey, come here." _He pulls his wife close towards him and hugs her with her head resting against his chest._ "You deserve to have good life. To be a mother."

"Baby, I need to tell you something." _She says muffled into his shirt._

"What is it?"

 _She lifts her head to look at him but stays in the embrace of his arms._

"I've been keeping something from you. I didn't know until we were back in Mexico. I didn't know how to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Dom, I went to the clinic and they gave me the records they had on me when I came in and I was in so much pain..."

"Letty, you can tell me baby." _He held his wife's face in his hands and looks into her eyes as she cries._

"Dom, I was pregnant."

 _ **Sorry it took so long but school has taken a lot of my free time. It took a while to write this chapter and realized that we don't now what happened when Letty was in the hospital. If you haven't seen the deleted scenes of seven, check them out on YouTube. In movie news, Another trailer for the movie is coming out on TV during the SuperBowl. Also, I found out through social media that the script for the eight movie is being auctioned off on Ebay and the cover photos included a important Dotty scene. So much F8 updates happening this week. The next chapter will be up this weekend and will pick up from when Letty told Dom about what happened. Stay Tuned!**_


	17. Chapter 17

"Dom. Please say something."

 _She laid her hands on his chest as she hoped his reaction wouldn't be with anger._ _He couldn't make any words come out of his mouth. He sat there, holding her in his arms with his hands on her back, just looking at her with eyes like he just identified her body in a morgue. His breathing was shallow and she could hear his breaths exhaled fast. Just as he starts to open his mouth, the doctor came back in._

"Alright. Your blood pressure and iron levels are at normal levels. Your gaining weight at expected pace and the uterus is carrying both babies safely. I'll see you two back here in three weeks."

"Okay, Thank you." _She said as she got up off the table._

 _They walk out of the hospital and neither of them speak a word. They get into his car and they he drives out of the parking lot without saying a word. The radio is turned off so it's dead silence between them. Letty wanted to say something but she knew he wouldn't answer. He would look at her when her eyes were looking out the window. His looked at her and saw the heartbreak in face, the same as his. They get to the beach and he parks the car in front of the sidewalk pavement. They sat there for a while and finally one of them said something._

"Did you know?"

"No."

"Tell me what happened."

"I went back to the hospital while we were still in Mexico and they told me that they found out I was pregnant while I was in surgery cause I losing so much blood. When I woke up with no memory, they didn't want to tell me since it would devastate me more. I was only eleven weeks and I didn't feel any of the symptoms. I just remembered the pain I felt in my stomach and thought it was all from the car flipping and the blast. I didn't know how to tell you. When I got back and saw you rock Jack to sleep, I didn't want to crush your dream of having a family."

"It was a boy?"

"Yeah."

"We never got to hear a heartbeat and think about names."

 _He went lost when she said how far along she was. Remembering the night he left her in the Dominican Republic. They were kissing on the beach and they got carried away in the moment. The last night they were together, the night he walked out on her. He left to protect her but he had put her in the fire. He thought that if he had stayed, if he'd had faith in them, they would have their family. His moment of silence wasn't because he was mad at her, he was angry with himself. He sees it as his fault, another thing torn away from them because of his irresponsible and relentless actions. He blamed himself for the loss of their child and her near death._

"It's all my fault."

 _She turns her head to look at him. She was shocked to hear him say that. She had been feeling the pain of regret and grief for the past six months and had been blaming herself. She was never mad at him for leaving. He was always trying to protect her. She never blamed him for what had happened._

"I should never have left in the first place."

"Dom, Don't."

"Everything that's happened is because of me. If I stayed, we'd be in Rio, raising our son. Everyone would be still here. "

"Baby, look at me." _She grabs his face and looks into his eyes._ "This was not your fault. If we'd stayed together, we would've been caught and he would've been taken away and we'd miss so much. Or what if you had kept running, I would've never see you again and that baby would never meet his father. Everything that's happen brought us back together to be here now. It wasn't our time to have a baby but now we have our chance. He's back with us and we get to have twice the love. The best decision that I ever made was walking into that race."

 _He remembers the night they met._

"You were never a mistake. I love you Dominic Toretto and you're stuck with me forever."

 _She took his hand places it on her growing belly._

"We are not going anywhere. We're a family no matter where we are."

 _His face was now flushed with tears trailing down his face. He's looking at his wife and he doesn't know how God could give him something so good in his life. He's thankful everyday for this woman and couldn't make it a day on this earth without her._

"I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Well you don't have to know or feel like that ever again."

 _He kisses his wife's forehead and holds her in his arms, encasing her shoulders. She lays her head against his chest and puts her hands on his lower back. She breathed slowly and he simply held her as if they were seeking warmth in the cold. They stayed like this for awhile until one of them spoke._

"I don't blame you for what happened. I just wish that you had the chance to know our child."

"I already have that chance now. And difference with this one is that I have you."

 _She lifts her head up from his hold to look at him. She presses her lips against his and he kisses her back in response. The kiss turns passionate quickly and she comes up for air after a while. She closes her eyes as they're nose to nose._

"Fifteen years together and I still can barely breath when you kiss me."

"You and me both."

"What time is it?"

"Only noon."

"We should get back before Jane drops off the boys."

"We got two hours. What do you want to do till then?"

"I was thinking you take me home and give me a nice and long massage in the tub." _She says, rubbing her hands down his chest._

"I like the sound of that." _He says smiling as he goes in to kiss her but she puts her fingers in front of his mouth._

"Baby, I mean a real massage. These babies are making my feet and fingers swollen."

"Alright. Whatever wifey wants, wifey gets."

"Thank you."

 _He kisses her one more time before they sit back in their seats. He starts the car and takes the wheel with one hand while he takes hold of her free hand with other. She puts his hand on her stomach and rests her hand on top of his._


	18. Chapter 18

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _I'm sitting the nursery for the twins and I just can't wait to meet these babies. Just two more weeks and Janruary 19th will be here before I know it. Dom surprised me with the completed nursery for Christmas and I was in tears. Being on partial bed rest and taking care of the boys, I barely had time to think about finishing the nursery. The room is a peach color with animals painted around the walls. Two round cribs so the babies don't feel like they're in a cage or in jail. My hormones are getting the best of me. He even got me a rocking chair set at the window. I rock back and forth as I hold my big round belly. These little ones are my miracle babies. I thought after the wreck in Mexico when I was undercover, I couldn't get pregnant. When I saw these two the very first time, I made a vow to love them and keep them safe. I never saw myself as a mother in the past but I couldn't be happier with the life I have. My hormones are running around everywhere and I want to write a letter to my baby girl. I want to tell her how much I love her before she's even here yet. How she and her brother are our little miracles and how she deserved a better life than we had. I grab the pencil and notepad I had earlier off the drawer._

 **Dear Ava,**

 **Right now you're growing in my belly with your brother and you're about to be here in two weeks. The both of you are kick-boxing in there but all the discomfort is worth it feeling you two moving and kicking. You two are so special to me and your dad. We never thought we would ever have children or we'd ever have them. Our lives were filled with cars and crime and it was no way we could ever bring kids into it. Then when your dad went on the run, he left me behind to protect me. I wanted to bring him back home so I went to your uncle Brian for help and went undercover. But I ended up nearly dying and losing my memory of everything and everyone. I got recruited by an evil crime guy and had me do a lot of bad things and hurt a lot of people. Thankfully Hobbs caught up with me and your dad found me again. I came back home but I still couldn't remember. When the bad guy's big brother came for revenge, your dad almost died. That moment, I remembered everything and I thought I lost the love of my life for good. But your dad is an fighter and doesn't go down without a fight. He came back to me and I was never going to leave his side ever again. After we came home, we renewed our vows in the same church and traveled around the world for the honeymoon we never got to have. And along the way, we ended up making the two of you out of pure love.** **I didn't think I could ever have children after all the crashes I've been in. The doctor telling me how risky caring the two of you was. But you two our the best thing to happen to us. The day you two are born is going to be the best day of my life and your father's.**

 **I'm writing this for you because I want you to know that I will always be there for you. Your first steps, first words, first day of school. When you have questions about "being a girl", teaching you howto drive, when you have your heart broken, I will be there. Your grandma wasn't really the best role model and I hung out with your grandpa working on cars. I promise to let you play with dolls and cars.**

 **And I promise, no matter what, I will always love.**

 **Love,**

 **Mom**

 _That was the most I've ever let my heart out. My baby girl, my mini me, is going to read this in the future as a young woman and I can't wait to go through all these moments with her. All the emotions made tears fall from my eyes._

"What's got your pretty face crying over there?"

 _I look up to see my husband standing by the doorway._

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

 _He knows me far too well. He knows when something is wrong and can tell when I lie. He walks up to me and lowers down to his knees to stand by me. I get out of the chair and sit next to him._

"I wrote a letter to Ava."

 _I hand it to him for him to read. He smiles at first, then he put his hand over his mouth. He does this right before he's about to cry._

"Baby, this is beautiful."

"I just wanted to do something for her before she was born. make a box full of memories for her."

 _He looks at me as he holds my face in his hand. I see the smile in his eyes and know he's hiding something._

"What are you hiding?"

 _He reaches his pants pocket and pulls out a piece of folded paper._

"For Marco and Ava."

 _The name we decided on for our baby boy. I open it and it's a letter. The words he wrote were beautiful and the most I've ever seen him show his emotions, besides with me. He talks about his dad, all that's happened, how he will be a father. I instantly start crying and sit up to hug him._

"You are going to be an amazing father."

"And our babies are going to love you."

"I hate to kill the moment but the three of you are pushing on my bladder."

 _I laugh a little and we pull out of the hug. He stands up as a position myself in my usual lift to get up._

"Come on baby." _He holds his hand out to me to help._

"Fine."

 _He lifts me up and I start my waddle to our bedroom, heading to the bathroom. He sits on the bed and sits back on the bedpost._

"You know I was thinking.."

"If you're looking to negociate another baby already forget it. I'm not letting you near me until those six weeks are up."

 _I joke around with him. We'd just stop having sex since my due date is coming up and my stomach has become the size of a wrecking ball. My pregnant glow and heaving boobs aren't helping restrain ourselves._

"I was think about us. Six people in one house is kind of crowded."

 _I sit on the sit and hear him by the door. I suddenly feel a gush come out and I feel the babies kicking. I drone out the rest of what Dom's saying as I get my first contraction._

"Maybe it's time we get a bigger house. What do you think? Letty? You okay in there?"

 _I manage to sit up from the seat and get to the door to see him."_

"Can we put a pin in that cause we gotta go?"

"Where?"

"Hospital."

"What? Is it..but it's early."

"Baby, look at me. These babies are coming today."

"We're gonna be parents."

 _I kiss him and start crying._

"Let's go have our babies."


	19. Chapter 19

_Dom's P.O.V_

 _We called one of the moms from Jack's school to watch the boys while we went to the hospital. Letty was calm the whole way to the hospital. She held my hand while I drove to keep me from speeding up. I wanted to get to the hospital as fast as I could but I didn't want to get in a wreck and hurt the babies._

 _It's after midnight. She's been in labor for almost ten hours and the twins are taking there time. Letty was exhausted and her contractions were getting more painful by the minute. I sit in a chair by the bed and hold her hand while she slept._

"Baby."

"Hey. How you feeling?"

"Like I'm gonna explode."

 _They both laugh and smile at each other._

"Come here baby."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Come here."

 _She held out her hand to me and I sit next to her on the bed. I wrap my arms around her and lay my hands on her belly._

"Promise me that if I ever think about having another baby, remind me of this day."

"You're gonna want another one."

"Okay. Two boys, two girls and that's it. But, that doesn't mean you have to knock me up every fifteen months to do it."

"We'll take our time. Let's just try to keep these before we think about having the next one."

 _I kiss her forehead and she puts her hands on top of mine._

"You remember that dream I had of us on a beach in Mexico."

"Yeah. Why?"

"I didn't tell you what it was. You and me were walking in the sand and there was a little girl between us. We were swinging her into the tides that came onto the shore."

"You knew you wanted babies with me back then?"

"Never a doubt in my mind."

"Tell me a story."

"Okay. There was this girl who ran away to Mexico. Fell in love with some bad boy next door."

"I like this story. Keep going."

"She ended up in the DR. Found him messing around with a couple of skanks on his arms."

 _She laughs at the little memories of that night._

"He took her upstairs to his room and tried to get her into bed."

 _[Dominican Republic]_

 _We walk inside the room. I turn on the lamp and lead her inside. Before she could even land on the bed, I push her up against the wall and wrap my arms around her. I kiss her on her lips and trailed down to her neck. My hands head down her legs and make their way to her panties when she pushes me off._

 _"Dom, I can't._

 _"Can't what?"_

 _"We need to talk. Actual talking and not the dirty kind."_

 _"What's there to talk about?"_

 _"How about leaving me in Mexico on my own?"_

 _"I did that to keep you safe."_

 _"Dom, how many times do I have to tell you. Wherever you go, I go with you. I love you and I'm not losing you again."_

 _"It's not as simple."_

 _"Yes it is. If you love somebody, you don't ever let them go or fall, you jump with them."_

 _She walks over to the balcony with her hands on her head. She was right. We can never let each other go. She's not just part of my crew. She's my best friend, the love of my life. I needed to prove to her that I was all in and that we were forever. So when she wasn't looking, I got down on my knee as she kept going on. I didn't have a ring but that didn't matter with us. When she notice that I didn't answer her, she turned around and stopped in her tracks._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"What I should've done in Mexico."_

 _I took her hands in mine and opened my heart for the first time._

 _"You're my ride or die baby. You told me that you'd always stand by me. So I'm asking you now. Marry me?"_

 _She looks at me like I'm crazy and hasn't said a word but then I hear."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"You sure?"_

 _"Yes baby, Yes."_

 _She goes down to her knees to kiss me and I lift her into my arms. I didn't want to wait another day to make her my wife._

 _"Let's go get married."_

 _"Now ?"_

 _"Right now. I wasted a lot of time already and I want you to be my wife."_

 _"Okay."_

 _We kiss again as I spun her around the room._

 _[Present Day]_

"Eight years later, they're happy and living back home. Then something amazing happened, all that love made two beautiful babies. And not all the cars or money in the world could equal to all the love they had together.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For showing me more love than one person can possiblely give. For fighting for the love we have and bringing me back home. For giving me the two most amazing gifts I could ask for. I love you so much Dominic Toretto."

"I love you too baby."

 _I kiss her lips. The passion and feeling from the first time we met was still there. Even after almost sixteen years together, after all the trials and obstacles that we went through, the time we were apart, our love never lost it's spark. I kiss her on the forehead and she tucked her head in the side of my neck. At that moment, the doctor came in._

"How's momma feeling?"

"Momma's ready to get these babies out."

 _I step off of the bed so she could examine her._

"Looks like these two are ready to meet their parents. Your fully dilated."

"Really? They're coming out now?"

"Yes. Let's get you into the delivery room"

"You ready to be a mom?"

"You bet your ass I am."

 _She's crying tears of joy and pulls me into another kiss._

 _It all happened so fast. They moved her to another room and got me in scrubs and gloves. The past hour was filled with screams of pain and tears streaming from both our eyes._

"Alright Letty, I can see the the head. Just gotta give one more push."

"I can't."

"Come on baby, your almost there. I'm right here with you okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright. 3..2..1...PUSH."

 _She screamed the whole way through as she held my hand. Then the sound of a little screeching cry filled the room. She lifts the little body in a blanket for us to see. The little face was wiped for us to see and it's little eyes were wide open._

"Here's your baby girl."

 _She puts her on Letty's chest and I hold her little back. My forehead laid close with Letty for us to look at her. I couldn't stop the tears from coming out of my eyes. We made this little person, our daughter was finally in my arms. Her head was full of dark black hair and shiny brown eyes._

"Hi my beautiful baby girl. I'm your mommy. We love you so much Daniella."

 _I look up at her when I hear her say it. I haven't heard that name since I was five years old. My mom._

"I know we already picked a name but I think she would've wanted to be here for you and for this."

"It's perfect. Daniella Toretto." _I say as I look at our baby girl. I kiss her forehead as I rub her little cheek._

"Would you like to cut the cord?"

 _I grab the scisorrs and cut where they have it marked. She didn't even flinch when I did, she just kept looking at Letty just mesmerized by her mother's face._

"The nurse is gonna clean her off. It'll only be a minute."

"It's okay baby."

"Okay, we'll see you later okay." _She says as she kisses her little hand before we hand her to the nurse._

"Okay Letty. We're halfway down. You think you're ready to push again?"

"I'm ready."

"Alright, I'm going to count off from ten and you push from their okay."

 _She pushed as she counted down. It looked like pushing out Daniella was part and the second one was less strenoous. They did it about four times and as she soon as her head fell back, we heard another cry._

"And it's a boy."

"Bring him here baby."

 _The nurse puts him in my hands. He's crying with his eyes shut. He was shivering a little from the coldness of the room so I wrapped his little body with the blanket they laid him in. I walk to the bed and put him on Letty's chest and she lifted her arms to hold him. He has a full head of hair and his little cheeks looked like Letty's in her baby pictures._

"Hey Marco. Nice to finally meet you."

"He looks just like his daddy. I love you Dom."

"I love you too. I'm so proud of you."

 _I kiss her forehead as she calms him done with her cradling to soothe him. The doctor let me cut the cord and they cleaned him up. While they cleaned up the babies, I soothed Letty with my embrace. I kept telling her how proud I was of her. She went through thirteen hours of labor and gave birth to twins naturally. The toll it took on her was exhausting but she was so strong through all of it. I press my forehead against hers and our eyes met each other._

"I love Letty Toretto."

"I love you too Dominic Toretto."

 **Hey guys! Sorry it took me forever to update. With school, work, and being sick, I haven't had anytime to get on. Anyway, I will be getting back into my stories. On the film front, there's a MAJOR spoiler rumor going around this week and it involves Dom and Letty. I'm not putting it on here out of respect for the franchise and the Dotty fans but I cried when I read it. But I just got new verified information yesterday and it's false as there was an early screening in L.A the day after Valentine's Day. I will say that this movie will be interesting. If you are brave enough and want the truth, message me for details. Plus, the international trailer came out and it's amazing.**


	20. Chapter 20

_Dom's P.O.V_

 _I wake up in the hospital and the first thing I see is my wife. She was sleeping and I had her wrapped around my arms. We were both in our pyjamas and had a blanket covering our lower halves. We've been in the hospital for three days and the twins are two days old. We finally get to take them home tomorrow. Letty had to stay an extra day just for observation since she her body was pushed to her limits giving birth to two babies. They gave her some stitches and she was able to recover. I look over to see all the balloons that everyone brought for the babies. Everyone came in to see the twins and turned into total softies. They were taking pictures and taking turns holding them. Jake and Luca came to visit and got to meet them. Jack wanted to hold him but we knew his arms were too little. Letty told me to sit him next to her and she had Jack lay her arms on top of hers so he could hold Dani as she held her head with one hand and little body with the other._

 _Letty could finally fall asleep but only if I held her. The twins had kept her awake and she can only sleep peacefully if I had her in my arms. So we laid in bed spooning but I was careful so I would hurt her by touching her stitches. I kiss her forehead and step out of the bed. I put on my shoes and make my way to get some decent breakfast for her to eat. I go down to the nursery to visit Daniella and Maro. I look through the window and see their two cribs next to each other. Their names in front of them on pink and blue cards. Daniella Ava Toretto and Marco Anthony Toretto. We finally settled on their names last night and Letty loved them. We wanted to honor my parents since they're not here with us. Letty has already given me so much, this is another thing that reminds me why I love her. Her heart is bigger than a regular person and filled with a whole lot of love. She doesn't show it but when she does, she means it. Daniella is sleeping peacefully while Marco is wide awake and crying so hard. The boy has a pair of lungs on him and he was getting some air through them._ _I can't just walk away and let my boy cry. I go into the room so that I can hold him for a little while. I don't really know how it goes in here so I ask a nurse for help._

"Hi. I saw my son crying and wanted to hold him."

"Sure. Which one is he?"

"Toretto."

"'It's helpful in daddies bonding with their babies if they do skin to skin contact. You can sit in the rocking chair if you like."

 _I nod my head yes. I take my shirt off and sit in the chair. It felt weird with the cold air and being half naked in front of all these babies._

"It's alright. Dads feel nervous when holding the babies for the first time."

She _puts him in my arms and I start to sway back and forth while I hold him close to my chest. He finally starts to settle down. His eyes are closed and his little hands touch my chest as if he was trying to hug me. This moment with him made me start crying as I now understand what it means to be a father._

"I know the past nine months have been kind of crowded with your sister and this new place is a looks a little scary and really bright but me and your mom are going to protect you and keep you safe. I only got to know my dad for a while but those were the best years of my life. I promise that I will be always be here. I won't be putting myself in front of bullets or jumping out of cars. I got a lot of people counting on me and you two deserve to have both of your parents here."

 _I kiss his small forehead when I hear the sound of quiet tears come from the side of the room. I look up to see my wife standing by the door, her hand at her cheek, shedding tears down her sweet face._

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"I woke up and you weren't in the room. Then I knew you'd want to go see the kids."

 _She walks over and sits in the chair next to me. She sits down slowly as her stitches are still fresh on her body. She laid back into the chair and watched me hold Maro skin to skin. She flashed her smile at me and I don't know if it's the sweet moment happening or me having my shirt off._

"What you smiling at?"

"Nothin. Just looking at my two boys is makes me happy."

"You wanna get Maya?"

"No, she's fine. I don't want to wake up the beast. She sleeps like it's her job."

 _Just when she says it, the princess wakes up from her sleep. She starts to make her crying sound and Letty gets up from the chair._

"I spoke too soon."

 _She walks over to the incubator and picks her up into her arms. She walks back to the chair and sits down, easing into momma mode._

"I think someone is ready for breakfast. You might wanna look the other way?"

"Let, come on. I've seen your boobs more than these babies are every going to."

"Dom, even though you had your mouth one these babies, they 're property of these two babies for the next six months. I'm not comfortable with breastfeeding in front of you yet."

 _I keep telling myself she's just post-partum and her hormones are still running around everywhere but I get where she's coming from. Right now the babies are our number one priority._

"Okay, I'll turn around."

"Thank you."

 _She starts to pull down her shirt and just as she's about to take out her breast, I look down at my son. His little eyes are full of confusion, he doesn't know what's going on around him or what we're even saying to him._

"I know your mom is your main supplier and she gives you the milk but I get to have the whole cow alright bud?"

"DOM."

"I was joking."

"Don't tell him that."

"Come on he thought it was funny. He's smiling a little."

"That's gas baby."

"Oh."

"Haha."

"You see, you thought it was funny."

'A little but it hurts to laugh."

 _We smile at each other and just stare at the two of them for the longest time._

"Dom, we're gonna be good parents right?"

"We're going to be fine."

"And I'm gonna be a good mom right?"

"You already are."

"I love you."

"I love you too. But I think you should know, you're kind of the second girl I love on my list. Next to Dani."

"I'm alright with that."


	21. Chapter 21

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _We finally get to take the twins home today. I was healthy enough to go home and both the babies are healthy. I had just taken a shower and changed into my favorite romper. It was a surprise to me that I could still fit into it, just big enough for my stomach. My stomach just looks like a have a pouch from eating rather than have given birth. I come out of the room and goes over to the little incubators where the twins. I stand in front of them and just look at their little bodies moving around in their going home onesies I got for them. Daniella was in her purple stripped one saying "Daddy's Girl"_ _and Marco was in a navy onesie that had a car on in saying "Muscle Machine" in bold letters. These little humans are the light of my life and this title of motherhood feels just natural._

"Hey you two. Today's a big day cause you get to go to your new home. You both have your own cribs and a big room but you two are gonna have to share for a little while by default okay. Me and your daddy are going to give your first bath and hold rock you to sleep every night. Just go easy on your dad when you hand over your diapers okay. I love you so so much."

 _I kiss Daniella's forehead and she sticks her little tongue out when she feels the touch of my lips. I go over to kiss Marco's little head and he raises his hand up to touch my cheek._

"Just so you know, I'm not afraid to handle a dirty diaper."

 _I turn around and see Dom standing at the door. He's in a blue shirt and jeans, he looks so much like a dad right now. I smile at him when I see the white roses in his hand. I walk over to him and wrapped my arms around him as I pressed my lips against his. I pull away and smile at his sweet face._

"Hi hubby."

"Hi. I got you these." _He shows me the flowers and I'm smiling._

"Thank you, they're beautiful. How are the boys I miss them."

"They miss you and they have a welcome home sign for you and the babies. Jack wanted to get you a cake so he picked one out for you at the store. You look amazing."

"Yeah?, I don't look like I have a basketball in my stomach."

"You just had twins and your body is so beautiful and curved.."

 _His forehead is against mine as his hands slide down my back. I wake up from the heat of the moment._

"Easy papa. I just had two babies remember. We got six weeks to go from here."

"I know. It's just seeing you as a mom makes you so sexy."

"Well thank you. So which one do you wanna take?"

"I'll take Daniella and you take Marco. There's one more thing."

 _He walks to the door and reaches around the corner. He carries in two matching car seat carriers with red ribbons on top into the room and I get instant tears coming out of my eyes._

"When did you do this?"

"I got them the day you went into labor. I hide them in the garage before I came upstairs and find you in the nursery."

 _I put my hand over my mouth and walk over to him. I reach my hands up to touch his face and kiss him._

"You know I ask myself how I got such a good man?"

"I ask God the same thing everyday."

 _I kiss him again. The babies start crying and we turn to look at them moving their little legs around._

"You ready for this?"

"Yeah. Let's take our babies home."

 _We grab the kids and put them in our arms. We carry them as the nurse wheels me out to the hospital. We get out to the front of the hospital and see Dom's car pulled up in the front. We put them in the car seat and set them in the backseat. We did have the impulse to get a mini-van and got a charger with backseats so we could fit them both inside. Dom opens the door for me and I eased into the front seat. He gets in the front and starts the car. I look out the window, seeing the view of everything passing by, while Dom holds my hand. Somehow the twins are out like lights for the drive._

"I just realized something."

"What?"

"I'm so outnumbered."

"what do you mean?"

"Four to two Dom. Me and Daniella are the only girls in the house."

"It's not that bad."

"Just wait until their older. The got Toretto in their blood."

"So does Daniella."

"Did you forget she's my daughter? You remember how I was at sixteen."

"She's not dating until she's twenty."

"That's not gonna stop her from chasing after those muscle car boys."

"We just left the hospital and you wanna give me a heart attack."

 _I laugh as we both knew that our kids will be just of a handful as we were growing up._

"Just a heads up I'm still waiting on my push gift."

"Check the front."

 _I reach over to the glove compartment and find a square back box. I open it to see two silver chain necklaces and I start feeling tears well my eyes._

"I know they're too little now but when they're older they can wear them. A reminder of their family and that they were made from the love we have for each other."

"God I love you."

 _I leaned over to kiss his cheek and laid against his shoulder as we drove home._

 ** _Epilogue: 5 Years Later_**

 _I wake up to the bed being empty. It was a Saturday and it was just after seven. The kids would still be sleeping at this time and my husband was probably in the garage working on a car. I get out of bed and put on my robe. I walk over to the adjoining room and over to the little bassinet by the side of our room to look at my daughter. We decided to have one more baby when the time was right. Having another baby wasn't our biggest priority and we let it happen on it's own. And a year ago, I realized I was five days late and took a pregnancy test just to get it off my mind. When we took the test and saw the two lines, we were so happy. We welcomed our second girl Lydia eight months later. She's three months old and has finally found a sleep pattern. I put her pacifier in her mouth when she started to get fussy as she slept then left of our room and check on the rest of kids. I go to Jack and Luca's room and they were still asleep. I go into Marco's room next door and he's still sleep in his bed. I go across to see Daniella sleeping in her bed in her room. We made seperate rooms for the twins about a year ago and they're adjusting to the new freedom in space. They've gotten so big. Jack was eleven, Luca was eight, and the twins were five years old._

 _I walk over to see my husband at the top of the stairs. He has a book in his hand and was concentrated in reading it. I tip-toed until I was behind him and bent down to wrap my arms around him. I lay my head in the nape of his shoulder and kiss his cheek._

"Morning baby."

"Hi, what are you reading?"

"Jack got a some homework for the weekend so I wanted to help him out during breakfast."

"You're a good man. Even though you sucked at math in high school, it's still sweet."

"I did not."

"How long have I known you baby?"

 _We laugh a little bit and I shift to sit next to him on the top of stairs._

"He'd be proud of you. You've a good husband and amazing father. And I'm thankful everyday for your dad raising you to be the man you are now."

 _I grab his hand to put in mine and kissed it. He put his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder._

"He did. But there was someone else. You. You make me want to be a better man than I was twenty years ago every day. I want to be enough for you guys and I wouldn't want to have this life with anyone."

 _I turn my head to look up at him._

"You have always been enough."

 _I hold his cheek and I kiss him. Our kiss got heated and I felt my back being laid down on the carpeted floor. I look up up at him and smile._

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 _Early morning kisses were one of the moments we cherished together. We kept kiss until we heard the little pitter patter of foot steps coming. Marco jumped onto his back and we laughed as we get ambushed by all our kids into a dog pile. So much has changed these past years. We've come so far and grew this beautiful family. And I wouldn't trade these memories for anything else._

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
